Por Toda Eternidade
by Angiolleto
Summary: E se almas apaixonadas estivessem destinadas a se reencontrarem?
1. Por Nós

**Titulo: Por Toda Eternidade**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha maravilhosa amiga – irmã Ana Ackles!

_Royal Opera House, 1900_

_Sam's POV_

Estou em uma cidade fria. Estou vulnerável a tudo e a todos que me cercam, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Está frio e eu não estou acostumada a isso. Quero gritar. Eu preciso gritar. Mas não vou.

Manter a pose. Ombros para trás, abdômen para dentro, um sorriso nos lábios. Esse vestido parece ainda mais pesado do que realmente é. Eu estou mais pesada do que realmente sou.

Queria estar aqui, mas não para isso. Amo ópera, e um bom espetáculo sempre é a melhor opção para mim. Minha linda Londres, onde o mundo não para, para apenas para ver o que eu vejo.

A música, as roupas. Estou em um sonho e não quero acordar. Se acordar vou encontrar com ele. E _ele_ não é meu sonho. Eu preciso gritar. Nada me faria melhor do que gritar.

Meu nome é Samantha Campbell, uma garota, de Londres, no auge da vida, e acorrentada por ela. Estou ocupando meu lugar e o espetáculo começa.

Lindas músicas que ao meu ouvido soam como o mais horroroso grunhido. A mágica, a beleza, para mim parecem podres, feias, velhas, sem cor. Minha vida está sem cor. Definitivamente preciso gritar.

Vou tentar explicar, sem coloca-los a par do que ocorre no fundo do meu coração. Não haveria fim a este relato se tentasse fazê-lo. Muitos talvez não entendam, mas minhas emoções me controlam, a ponto de me perder em palavras, sem nem o menos perceber.

Seus olhos são verdes. Verdes como esmeraldas, ou as florestas mais verdes das terras selvagens. Meu eterno amado. O único homem que tem poder sobre meu coração e minha alma.

Seu nome é Dean Winchester, o dono dos olhos mais lindos que jamais existiram, e também dono do meu coração. O homem mais lindo que há neste planeta.

Enquanto estou aqui sentada, vendo uma de minhas óperas favoritas, meus pais estão ao meu lado, mas meu pensamento divaga. Lembro-me de seus lábios, enquanto beijas os meus. Suas mãos que percorrem meus braços sobre o tecido. Tudo parece tão vago.

Cada vez que me lembro de sua voz rouca em meus ouvidos para que ninguém escutasse suas declarações de amor, meu coração se fecha em agonia e dor. Não deixarei as lágrimas caírem. Não vou dar esse prazer a dor, não vou fraquejar.

Não, Dean não morreu. Eu já não estaria escrevendo este relato se tal sentença fosse real. Com toda certeza não. Eu teria ido junto. Talvez dessa forma pudéssemos ficar juntos e felizes em outra vida.

Estou condenada a me casar com aquele que não amo. Apesar de George ser um excelente homem, escolhido por meus pais, um pensador nato, com talentos para crescer na vida, ele não é Dean.

Retiro do bolso o último presente de George. Um lenço, onde em pontas opostas posso ver bordadas nossas iniciais. _SC _e _GC._ Meu pai sempre me disse que Dean não era o rapaz certo. Ele é apenas um inconsequente que se vangloria do dinheiro deixado por seu pai, falecido.

Que me importa isso? Não sei até agora.

Fato. Casarei com George. A vida não me sorrirá, e não abrirá suas portas de felicidade e bem-aventurança, presenteando-me com meu amado Winchester do outro lado da porta da igreja.

Veem? Perco o rumo deste relato, simplesmente por pensar em meu amado.

Minha vida já não será a mesma em apenas duas semanas. A cada minuto meu coração está mais e mais apertado. O que faço sem ele? O que será de mim se não puder ter comigo seus sorrisos? Seus magníficos olhos? Suas palavras repletas do sentimento mais puro?

Não há mais volta e nada no mundo me faria ficar mais triste.

O espetáculo se finda. Levanto-me com o mesmo sorriso falsificado no rosto. Ouço o tilintar das joias das mais finas e respeitáveis senhoras e vejo que assim como eu, seus sorrisos não chegam aos olhos.

Estou fadada a ser uma delas. Sem sombra de dúvida, jamais serei feliz. George não é uma má pessoa. Mas ele não me ama, e isso jamais será mudado.

Ironias da vida.

Ele é apaixonado por Danielle. Futura esposa do meu amado.

O que estarão fazendo os caminhos da vida, para estarem tão embaraçados? O que pode ter acontecido com duas histórias de amor tão lindas a ponto de tudo não passar de um sonho?

Nada mais me importa. Vejo meu amado Dean vindo em nossa direção. Meu mundo novamente para.

_Sam's POV_

- Sr. Campbell – Dean se aproximou da família e fez um pequeno meneio para o pai de sua amada. – Sra. Campbell – Como um cavalheiro, beijou a mão da mãe de Samantha, mas sem tirar os olhos da própria Samantha. – Sam. – Sam abriu um enorme sorriso, mostrando suas lindas covinhas, quando sentiu os lábios de Dean sobre sua mão.

- Dean, sabe que não é bom que sejamos vistos com você. – Disse o pai de Sam.

- Sr. Campbell, sei que não aprova meu relacionamento com sua filha, mas nem por isso me peça para ser descortês e fingir que não os conheço. – O sorriso estampado escondia toda a raiva que sentia pelo tom imperativo e abusivo usado pelo pai de Samantha.

- Deixa Dean. – Sam interveio, não gostando da atitude do pai. – Podemos conversar mais no jardim. – Sam ofereceu o braço que já era tomado por Dean, quando sua mãe resolveu falar.

- Sam. Não é direito uma moça ficar andando no jardim de um local público como esse com um rapaz que não é seu noivo. – Apesar de saber da opinião do marido, Mary não concordava com ele. Não via problemas no casamento de Sam e Dean, pois sabia que a filha era apaixonada pelo garoto desde criança.

- Sra. Campbell, não se preocupe. Também sou um homem comprometido e não pretendo fazer nada que comprometa a mim e a Sam. Preciso falar com ela por apenas um momento e logo a trago para vossa companhia.

Mary sorriu ante as boas maneiras de Dean. Coisa que seu marido acusava-lhe de não ter. Apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância, não deixando o marido em momento algum se posicionar.

- Vocês têm cinco minutos. – E sorrindo puxou levemente o marido para a roda social do teatro, enquanto Sam e Dean se dirigiam ao jardim.

_No jardim_

- Você veio, como eu pedi. – Os olhos de Sam brilhavam com as lágrimas contidas.

- O que você me pede que eu não faço, minha amada Sam? – Dean sorria nervoso. Sabia que era uma despedida. Sam logo se casaria. Ele logo se casaria. Ficariam separados um dos braços do outro pelo resto de suas vidas.

- Há uma coisa. Mas se me negar, mato-me na primeira oportunidade. – Sam mantinha a cabeça baixa, segurando as lágrimas, pois não teria como explicar a mãe os olhos inchados e borrados. Mas sua real vontade era se atirar nos braços de seu amor e fugir com ele dali, para serem felizes.

- Samantha! Não brinque com isso. Faço o que quiser. Porém não diga mais isso. – Dean passava os dedos pelos cabelos loiros em um gesto nervoso e tenso. Olhava para todos os lados, odiava ver sua Sam naquele estado.

- Quero ser sua Dean. Uma vez que seja, mas quero me deitar com você, ver o dia nascer em seus braços. Ao menos uma vez na vida poderei ter essa felicidade. – Sam tomou coragem, mas assim que começou a falar seu rosto enrubesceu. Aquilo realmente não era coisa que uma moça direita diria, mas ela já não ligava.

- Sam! Isso não é certo... Eu não posso... Nós não podemos... Não é possível... – Após mais algumas desculpas Dean olhou para os olhos castanhos esverdeados decididos de Sam e concluiu – Marque dia, hora e lugar. Vou te fazer ter a maior experiência de sua vida, meu amor. Vou te provar que seu marido não passa de lixo perto de mim.

- Dean! Não fale assim. Sabe que gosto do George como um amigo. E ele sabe do meu amor por você e certamente não nos critica por isso. Ele também está sendo forçado a fazer isso.

- Claro que não critica. Ele está de olho em Danielle, ou pensa que não percebi? – Dean controlou o volume de sua voz antes que alguém ouvisse sua conversa.

- Tem ciúmes dela Dean? – Sam tinha uma expressão incrédula, não acreditando que Dean pudesse nutrir algum tipo de ciúmes por sua futura esposa. Danielle era uma moça bonita. Com seus cabelos ruivos e seus belos olhos castanhos, Danielle era uma bela mulher. Será que ele poderia estar gostando dela? Ou teria se apaixonado?

- Não Sam. Sabe que eu não a amo. Sequer a suporto. Ela é um peso morto ao meu lado em tudo que faço. O que me irrita é o seu futuro marido não lhe dar atenção e ficar olhando aquela mosca morta.

Sam apenas abaixou o rosto. Nunca acreditava quando Dean lhe dizia que era linda, mas mesmo sem dizê-lo diretamente, suas palavras atingiam seu coração. Em um ato friamente calculado empurrou o loiro para trás de um arbusto, onde não poderiam ser visto e lhe roubou um beijo.

- Vou marcar nosso encontro. E então poderei casar, morrer, não importa. Minha vida estará completa por ter sido sua, uma única vez que seja. – Sorrindo, Sam se afastou, arrumou o vestido, acenou para Dean e voltou para dentro, para encontrar os pais.

Ao final da semana seguinte Sam mandou um bilhete para Dean. Ela esperaria o casamento. Queria queimar no inferno pelo resto da vida, mas trairia seu marido. Não se importava mais com os castigos.

Sim, poderia fazer isso antes de ser uma mulher casada, mas não poderia correr o risco de seu marido desconfiar de sua virgindade. Se pudesse escolher, Dean seria o primeiro. O único.

Em duas semanas, Sam entrou na igreja. Estava linda, com seus cabelos castanhos sobre os ombros. Mas suas covinhas não apareciam. Eu sorriso era plástico, suas lágrimas contidas rolaram quando avistou Dean nos bancos da igreja. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam repletos de sentimentos, mas nenhum deles se aproximava de ser felicidade.

Entrou em uma postura rígida, passos fortes e seu pai ao lado fazia seu braço tremer, ele estava mais nervoso do que ela. Ela não sentia mais nada. Samantha estava indo a caminho de sua morte. Seu coração se quebrava em mais e mais pedaços a cada passo.

Chegou à frente do padre, e quando George tomou seu braço, mais lágrimas caíram. Seus movimentos eram rudes, ele não queria que ela estivesse ali, tanto quanto ela não queria estar ali.

Quando o padre fez a pergunta máxima do casamento, os dois engoliram em seco antes de aceitar o compromisso matrimonial. As lágrimas não pararam de rolar em momento algum, mas todos achavam que eram de felicidade, já que ela não retirava o sorriso do rosto, como uma boa noiva.

George e Samantha sentiram o gosto amargo do beijo, como pimenta em seus lábios.

Quando se viraram para sair da igreja, os olhos de Samantha se ligaram aos de Dean, assim como os de George estava presos aos de Danielle.

O loiro se segurava no banco da igreja, pois suas pernas já não o sustentavam mais. Estavam bambas e se sentia sufocado. Se pudesse teria pulado em cima de George, ou então batido no padre, qualquer coisa.

Mas não. Tinha ficado parado olhando sua desgraça se consumar. Sua Sam estava sendo levada para longe e ele não tinha feito absolutamente nada. Tinha ficado quieto e compactuado com isso.

A viu passar por ele e os lábios dela formarem as três palavras que norteavam sua vida até aquele momento. "Eu te amo." Ele a amava, mais do que poderia pensar, mas do que poderia mensurar.

Naquela noite, Sam teve sua primeira noite embebida em lágrimas. Não deixou de chorar por um único momento. Quando o ato se findou, Sam se encolheu na cama e não deixou que George a tocasse mais. No outro dia pela manhã não saiu do quarto, e não permitiu que ninguém entrasse.

Se sentia suja, seu corpo tinha sido violado, por alguém que não tinha o menor direito de fazê-lo. Mal podia esperar para o dia em que seria tocada por seu amado. Mas até lá teria que aguentar seu _marido._

Desde que tinha visto Sam saindo da igreja acompanhada de outro homem, Dean estava desestabilizado. Sua mãe tinha percebido a clara diferença. Sua noiva tinha lhe dito isso, que estava mais desconcentrado e afoito do que o normal.

E tudo isso era porque tinha perdido para sempre sua amada. Só lhe restava agora esperar sua noite de amor com a única mulher que poderia ocupar seu coração.

E depois, passar o resto da vida com sua esposa fútil, sem graça, descabeçada. E o pior de tudo, burra. Sua Sam era uma mulher inteligente, linda, engraçada. Sua futura esposa não sabia dizer mais que duas frases interessantes. Por semana.

Em alguns dias teria sua recompensa por todo esse sacrifício. Samantha... Somente sua. Não importava o que acontecesse depois. Teria em suas lembranças tudo que importava.

Passados alguns dias do casamento, Sam já saia do quarto, mas não mantinha mais o sorriso no rosto. Estava sempre séria, mas ainda sim era doce com o marido, como uma boa esposa. Sabia o que deveria fazer e faria. Mas nem por isso daria pulos de alegria.

Seu marido também a tratava da mesma forma. Não era mal educado, pois sua educação não lhe permitia, mas George só lhe dirigia a palavra quando necessário, e simplesmente a procurava a noite para que pudessem gerar o filho que a família esperava.

Sem que seus pais soubessem, dormiam em quartos separados, para alívio de Sam.

Uma vida fria, e sem sentimento. Como Sam sempre temeu ter. Sabia que parte da culpa era sua, mas não conseguia sorrir ao olhar para George. Se sorrisse, talvez ele achasse que estava zombando de sua dor. Ambos sofriam.

Porque ela via a dor nos olhos dele, assim como em seus próprios olhos quando se olhava no espelho. Danielle podia ser uma mulher vazia, mas somente ela lhe faria feliz. Somente ela faria com que os sorrisos de seu marido chegassem a seus lindos olhos castanhos. Não podia critica-lo, não escolhemos a quem amar.

Quase um mês depois de casada, havia chegado o dia tão esperado. Tinha arranjado uma maneira de ficar fora o dia todo. Senão a noite toda como gostaria, pelo menos o dia todo. Borboletas dançavam em seu estômago, e suas mãos estavam geladas quando saiu de casa.

- Marcos. – Chamou o mordomo. Ele a conhecia desde pequena e sabia de seu amor por Dean. Era seu maior confidente e quem mantinha a comunicação entre eles. – Estou saindo. – Sam tentava controlar seu sorriso e nervosismo.

- Sam... Tome cuidado. – Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, e segurou-lhe as mãos. – Estou torcendo para que seja uma tarde de muita felicidade.

- Marcos, sabe há quanto tempo estou esperando por isso. E só está sendo possível graças a você. Muito obrigada meu grande amigo. Eu vou. Dean está a minha espera, para me levar às alturas. – Sam sussurrou a última parte, apenas para que Marcos escutasse, e viu seu rosto enrubescer.

- Aproveite o que a vida te dá de melhor minha menina. – Sam viu os profundos olhos azuis de Marcos piscarem, enquanto ele lhe dava dois tapinhas no ombro.

Estava indo ao encontro de seu amado Dean.


	2. Por Eles

**Titulo: Por Toda Eternidade**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha maravilhosa amiga – irmã Ana Ackles!

_Estava indo ao encontro de seu amado Dean._

Logo se encontraram, mas não podiam correr o risco de serem pegos. Entraram no carro e Chase, o motorista era da confiança de Dean, lhes sorriu; sempre havia torcido para que o pai de Sam mudasse de ideia e os deixasse ficar juntos.

Chase os levou até a fronteira da cidade, para uma casa de posse dos Winchesters, onde teriam toda paz e tranquilidade daquela tarde. Assim que desceram, o motorista avisou que viria pega-los em algumas horas.

- Sr. Winchester, Sra... – O loiro ficou desconfortável com o olhar de Dean, mas terminou a frase. – Campbell – Dean sorriu ao vê-lo usar o nome de solteira de Sam. Assim como Marcos era um grande amigo de Sam, Chase sempre cuidou de Dean.

Desde que o loiro era pequeno haviam brincado juntos e feito laços de amizade. Dean podia lembrar perfeitamente que se não fosse o loiro, teria feito uma besteira no dia do casamento de Sam.

_Flash Back_

Dean viu Sam passar a sua frente ao lado de George e seus lábios formarem três palavras que havia dito a Sam há muito tempo. "Eu te amo."

Se segurou nos bancos da igreja e enquanto todos se retiravam, para ir até a recepção do casamento, Dean se sentara, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelho e a cabeça abaixada.

Sua futura esposa já tinha saído com seus pais e a mãe de Dean, ansiosos para cumprimentar os amigos de longa data. Não faziam questão do casamento de Sam e Dean, pois o casamento com Danielle seria muito mais proveitoso financeiramente.

Quando as lágrimas já caiam por seu rosto, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ao olhar viu o sorriso triste de seu amigo Chase.

- Dean... Não há o que eu diga que te fará sorrir, mas quem sabe eu possa te mostrar algo. – Chase retirou do bolso um bilhete, e Dean logo reconheceu como sendo de Sam. Somente sua amada se preocupava em dobrá-lo na forma de um coração de origami. Dean se perguntava sempre como ela tinha aprendido aquilo.

_Não quero que chore._

_Seus olhos são lindos demais para isso._

_Te amo e te amarei para sempre, não se esqueça disso._

_Sua sempre. Sem dúvidas, sem conserto._

_Sam_

Quando acabou de ler o bilhete, Dean enxugou as lágrimas. Olhou para Chase que sorria.

- Como conseguiu isso?

- Marcos me entregou no começo da cerimônia. Ele me disse que ela escreveu antes de sair de casa, e pediu que lhe entregasse discretamente. Por isso ele me deu e pediu que eu o fizesse. – Chase sorriu de canto, como se estivesse fazendo uma estripulia. – Eu sinto muito Dean. Mas tenho boas notícias. Marcos me avisou que Sam já está planejando _aquele _passeio.

Dean lhe abraçou e logo foram para a festa. Chase sabia que o amigo não estava bem, mas pelo menos tinha conseguido tira-lo do banco da igreja.

_Flash Back_

- Dean, você contou a ele o que nós viemos fazer aqui? – Sam perguntou assustada. Confiava em Chase, mas qualquer pessoa que soubesse daquela tarde seria uma ameaça.

- Claro que sim. – Os olhos quase verdes de Sam se arregalaram, quando ele concluiu a frase. – Que viemos aqui pegar algumas fotografias velhas, que minha vó me pediu. E trouxe você junto, pois há algumas em que você está e gostaria de te mostrar, mas não vou retira-las da casa. – Essa era a desculpa que Chase deveria dar a qualquer um que perguntasse sobre seu paradeiro com Sam.

-Dean! – Sam sorriu e se atirou nos braços amados. – Não sabia que era tão bom mentiroso assim.

- E não sou. Mas o que você me pede que eu não faço Sam? – Dean respondeu, com seu sorriso galanteador, que fazia as pernas de Sam tremer.

Naquela tarde os dois se amaram de muitas formas. Sam conheceu o prazer nos braços do ser amado e sabia que jamais sentiria algo igual vindo de seu marido. Mas não importava. Sabia que assim que ela engravidasse e fosse mãe ele jamais voltaria a toca-la.

Passaram a tarde toda no quarto, trocando carícias e juras de amor. Nunca um dia havia sido tão perfeito. Dean era um amante maravilhoso, como nenhum outro jamais seria. Samantha sentia-se completa com ele. Não era só um encontro físico, mas também espiritual.

Ao se prepararem para ir embora, Dean pegou uma pasta velha da casa e encheu com algumas fotos. Escolheu uma em especial, onde estavam apenas ele e Sam, no aniversario de quinze anos da garota. Naquele dia havia dado o primeiro beijo em Sam.

Entregou a Sam e viu os olhos dela ficarem rasos de água.

- Sam, não chore. Sabe que serei seu para o resto da minha vida. Até o fim dos tempos.

- Dean... Te amo mais do que a mim mesma. O que me impede de ficar com você? Eu odeio minha vida, meu marido não me faz, nem por um único momento, feliz. O que será de mim sem você?

- Terá as lembranças de hoje para te fortificarem Sam. Sempre me terá com você. – Ao dizer isso, Dean retirou um embrulho do bolso e entregou a Sam. – Para você meu amor. Para que se lembre de mim todos os dias.

Sam abriu e retirou o pequeno camafeu com uma corrente de dentro do pacote. As lágrimas caíram em abundância quando olhou o presente. Levantou seus cachos um pouco desformados, e ofereceu para que Dean colocasse-o.

- Sam, seu marido não pode ver isso. Vai perguntar...

- Não me importo. Invento alguma coisa na hora. Vou usa-lo todos os dias, para me lembrar de você. De seus toques, seus beijos, seu cheiro, sua pele. – Dean colocou o colar e Sam se virou para olhar em seus olhos. – Para me lembrar do homem a quem pertenço. Para me lembrar de que minha vida só teve sentido dentro daquele quarto, sobre aquela cama. Nunca, Dean Winchester, nunca vou me esquecer do que fez comigo. Você é e sempre será o meu amor. Sempre serei sua. E meu marido saberá disso.

Dean evitou ao máximo que suas lágrimas caíssem, mas em certo momento durante o discurso de Sam isso foi inevitável. Ele a beijou novamente antes de se dirigirem para o carro que já os esperava.

Pouco tempo depois Sam engravidou. Sentia medo em pensar que o filho seria de Dean, mas ao mesmo tempo seria sua alegria ser mãe de um Winchester. Mesmo que não um Winchester oficial.

_Sam's POV_

Mais uma vez estou de volta ao Royal Opera House. O que tive que fazer para tirar George de casa e traze-lo aqui foi totalmente desgastante.

Eu sempre imaginei um homem diferente do que me casei. Antes ele era cordial, até simpático. Mas depois que nos casamos, George se mostrou frio, calculista, desligado, despreocupado.

Tudo para ele gira em torno do dinheiro que pode ganhar naquela fábrica, onde maltrata pessoas que não tem quase nada. Não suporto vê-lo falando daquele negócio maldito.

Pedi a Dean que viesse novamente, mas não o vejo. O espetáculo começa e escuto mais um dos muitos suspiros de George. Quase, por muito pouco não lhe disse para ficar em casa. Viria sozinha se pudesse. Mas não seria bom, mulheres casadas não devem andar sozinhas, e nem serem grosseiras a esse ponto com seus maridos.

Odeio ser uma mulher casada.

No intervalo do espetáculo belíssimo que assistimos, vejo Dean se levantar e aviso George que preciso ir ao banheiro. Ele nem liga, já que avista um de seus sócios e já começa a falar de negócios. Vejo Danielle ao longe, mostrando sua mais nova joia a uma amiga. Fútil. Com Dean ao seu lado, ela se preocupava com joias?

Vejo meu amado me esperando e logo vamos para um canto do prédio, onde não podem nos ver.

- Sam, é arriscado. O que há de tão importante que precisa me dizer?

Mas eu não quero falar ainda. O beijo antes de qualquer coisa. Um beijo longo, como os que trocamos _naquele dia._

- Sam! – Ele me reprova, olhando para todos os lados. – Não seja louca.

- Mas eu já sou. Por você. – Meu riso o deixa bravo, mas logo que pego em suas mãos ele alivia a expressão. – Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que foi meu amor? – Ele me abraça de encontro ao peito e posso ouvir seu coração acelerado pelo medo. O meu está igual.

- Qual o nome que quer dar ao seu filho? – Dean quase pula de susto. Ele me olha com os olhos arregalados e suas mãos começam a tremer sem qualquer controle.

- Como assim Samantha? Meu filho?

- Tenho quase certeza que é seu Dean. Quase. Mas mesmo que não for, quero que seja você a escolher o nome dele.

Dean acaricia minha barriga, que ainda não começou a crescer. Ele me olha com a expressão triste e os olhos vermelhos.

- Vou perder todo o crescimento do meu filho. Terei que vê-lo levar outro nome que não o meu. Terei que me contentar em observá-lo de longe. Não poderia ensiná-lo a andar, falar, nem mesmo a amar. Sam...

Mais uma vez ele me abraça. Compartilho sua tristeza. Sei que este filho é dele. Sei disso. Mas nada pode ser feito.

- Se chamará John. Se fosse meu seria John Winchester, mas como não é, será John Campbell.

- E se for uma menina meu amor? – Sorri ao perguntar. Todo homem acha que terá primeiro o filho homem?

- Mary. Sempre gostei do nome de sua mãe. Mary Campbell. Combina não acha?

- Então está escolhido. John e Mary. E você será o padrinho. É tudo que posso fazer.

Recebo mais um beijo de meu amado e logo estamos de volta aos nossos lugares.

De fato, em oito meses eu estava tendo meu filho. Ou melhor. Meus filhos. Gêmeos, um lindo casal de gêmeos. Um lindo casal que representava minha esperança de uma vida feliz, tendo mais tempo com Dean ao meu lado, já que ele será o padrinho dos meus lindos filhos.

Minha filha, a mais velha para desespero de Dean, é loira com olhos verdes. E John um lindo menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Para minha sorte, minha mãe é loira, então todos acreditarão que Mary é loira por sua causa.

E John era minha cópia masculina. Nada no mundo me faria pensar diferente. Até seus cabelos eram encaracolados como os meus. E ele tem covinhas. Como as minhas. Mas Mary tem os lábios do pai. Desde pequena será assediada pelos meninos.

Um lindo casal de filhos. Meu lindo casal de filhos.

Pena que talvez eu não os veja crescer.

Sinto minha visão turva e estou fraca. Talvez seja normal a fraqueza após o parto. Mas não me sinto bem. Não tenho mais controle dos meus braços, e minha voz não quer sair. Vejo pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro.

Ouço o choro de alguns, e ao canto do quarto Marcos está parado com seus olhos azuis tão profundos arregalados me olhando. Alguma coisa está errada, mas não há como perguntar.

Espero poder acordar amanhã. E saber o que estava acontecendo.

Queria poder beijar Dean mais uma vez.

Apenas mais uma vez.

_Sam's POV_

Ao dar a luz ao casal de gêmeos, Sam teve uma grave crise de hemorragia. Nenhum médico ou parteira poderia garantir-lhe a vida. Ela á havia sido arrancada de seus braços no dia de seu casamento.

Sua morte estava sendo consumada.

Marcos estava entrando no quarto para trazer água quente para ajudar e viu Sam com a mão sobre o camafeu que lhe fora dado por Dean, algum tempo antes. Então ele realmente teve certeza de que Sam estava se entregando para a morte.

Mary Campbell, avó das crianças, já havia sido avisada por Sam. E respeitando a vontade da filha, fez de Dean o padrinho das crianças. Seria a única pessoa que eles teriam para lhes dar amor.

George nunca conseguiu gostar dos filhos. Dean era como um pai para eles. Mas nem mesmo assim Winchester conseguiu passar aos afilhados tudo que desejou. Não podia interferir na educação dada por George.

Sua vida acabara no dia em que Sam havia lhe deixado definitivamente.

* * *

Oi amoreees!

E então o que acharam?

Por toda Eternidade é uma história já antiga, que eu queria muito escrever.

Vai ser o mais romântica possível, do jeito que eu gosto!

Espero os comentários!

Mil bjoos!

Angiolleto


	3. Namorados?

**Titulo: Por Toda Eternidade**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer: **Meu Jared, Jensen da Ana, nada que vcs já não saibam.

**Beta:** Adivinha? Uma dica: A. A.

* * *

Jared's POV

Acordo com meu despertador tocando incessantemente. Eu odeio essa coisa. De verdade, é um saco acordar com esse treco gritando na minha cabeça. E então me perguntam: porque você o usa?

Fácil. Minha noiva me deu de presente de aniversário. Obviamente, zoando com a minha cara.

Uma avalanche de perguntas seria direcionada a mim por causa dessa afirmação. "Ela não se irrita com o despertador também?", "Porque ela estava zoando com você?", "Ela acorda com ele tocando?".

Bem... É uma situação difícil. Talvez difícil não seja a palavra. Estaria mais para inusitada. Minha noiva sabe que eu detesto acordar com esse barulho estridente e por isso mesmo me deu esse treco. E não, ela não se irrita já que não dorme comigo.

Já pararam para pensar porque um cara solteiro, com uma noiva tem um apartamento com dois dormitórios? Essa eu respondo. Porque a noiva dele dorme no outro quarto.

E por quê? São muitos porquês numa única manhã, mas eu respondo.

Porque nós dois somos homossexuais.

Não façam essa cara. Sou apenas um cara que logo vai casar com a melhor amiga, sem nunca ter sequer visto ela nua. Não faz o meu tipo.

Sou mais o tipo de cara que aprecia um bom par de bíceps e uma coisinha um pouco protuberante nas partes baixas.

E ela? Um belo par de seios. Ela gosta de "ter o que pegar". Palavras dela. Não sei de nada. Não me culpem.

Finalmente encontro o botão pra desligar esse treco chato e quando penso em voltar a dormir, por mais 'cinco minutos', escuto Genevieve da cozinha gritando comigo.

- JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI! Se você ameaçar voltar a dormir, vou até aí te castrar! Não vou aguentar o seu chefe me cantando de novo, falando dos seus atrasos. – Eu acabo me levantando, rindo. Gene é uma figura. Como ela consegue ser assim, logo quando acorda? Nunca me respondi essa pergunta.

Me arrasto até a cozinha, sabendo que vou encontrar o café da manhã natureba dela, cheio de frescuras e meu leite com Ovo Maltine pronto. Ela faz o melhor leite com Ovo Maltine da história. Acho que é por isso que namoramos.

Vocês devem estar confusos. Que história é essa de namorar e ser gay? Não é tão confuso quanto parece. Junte uma fórmula mágica e tudo vai parecer mais fácil.

Promessa + Covardia + Texas = Jared e Genevieve se casando em exatos dois meses.

Novamente os porquês. Mas vamos lá, eu explico. Genevieve e eu somos amigos há séculos. Ela é da Califórnia e eu do Texas, mas ela foi criada lá, era minha vizinha. Apesar de ser uma mulher muito bonita e tudo mais, ela sempre me disse, desde os doze anos que gostava de garotas. Bem, eu não podia negar que algumas eram até que muito bonitas, mas...

Voltando ao assunto. Crescendo e vivendo no Texas, Gene percebeu que seria difícil dizer a família "Sou lésbica e esta é minha namorada." E eu obviamente não fui muito diferente. Minha família nunca foi abertamente homofóbica, mas basta uma faísca para criar um incêndio certo?

Bem, aos quinze anos – Nós temos a mesma idade, 29 anos. – nós fizemos uma promessa. Foi uma linda tarde de verão, e ah... Esquece. Estávamos sentados no chão do meu quarto, e meus pais não podiam estar mais felizes, pois eu estava trancado no quarto com uma garota.

Fato que nós estávamos sentados em cantos opostos do quarto, eu na parede, ela na cama, escutando uma música que não lembro mais. E então Gene veio com aquele papo de nunca encontrar a garota certa e eu também nunca tinha namorado.

_Flash Back_

- Grandão... – Eu já era um pouco alto demais, desde aquela época. – Já parou para pensar que nós podemos ficar sozinhos pelo resto das nossas vidas? – Gene havia acabado de terminar com sua mais recente paquera. O problema é que aquela garota, que eu não lembro mais o nome, tinha feito Genevieve se decidir. Ela tinha ensaiado umas quinze ou vinte vezes, como dizer aos pais que era lésbica.

Aquilo era sério para ela, mas a garota preferiu um jogador de futebol. Genevieve ficou arrasada por dias.

- Gene. Você sabe que nós vamos conseguir. Deve haver algum cara lindo e descolado nesse mundo que vai querer um grandalhão desengonçado como eu. Assim como eu_ sei_ que nesse mundo há uma gostosa peituda que estará disposta a, literalmente, ficar de quatro por você.

Genevieve riu. Não era um riso plenamente feliz, mas era o melhor que eu conseguia tirar dela em dias. Eu já ficava feliz com isso.

- Me promete uma coisa? De verdade? – Ela me olhou com os olhos borrados de rímel e lápis pretos, as meias arrastão e a saia preta, em todo seu estilo rock'n roll, e eu assenti. – Se esses dois malucos não aparecerem, você casa comigo?

Aquilo não era amor. Era desespero. Um pedido desesperado de uma garota que não queria acabar a vida sozinha e sentia medo disso. Muito medo disso. Era quase palpável como Genevieve se via numa casa, sozinha, com vinte gatos, e sem ninguém no mundo que olhasse por ela.

Então eu prometi.

- Gene! Vamos fazer o seguinte tá? Se até os vinte e cinco não encontrarmos ninguém, eu caso com você. Mas vai ter que cozinhar pra mim. – Ela começou a rir, mais abertamente, e eu sabia que ela precisava de alguém ao lado dela que lhe passasse confiança.

- Não vou lavar suas cuecas Padalecki. Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Mas posso pensar em cozinhar. Se você for rico, será mais fácil de envenenar e ficar com toda a grana. – Gene tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e eu sabia que minha amiga estava voltando.

- É assim que me agradece? Eu vou te aguentar até que a morte nos separe!

Rimos durante toda à tarde, planejando um casamento que os dois jamais gostariam que acontecesse.

_Flash Back_

Junte isso ao fato de sermos Texanos e dois grandes covardes, que não querem matar seus pais do coração, nem muito menos acabarem expulsos das próprias famílias e bingo! Essa é a nossa situação atual.

Como já passamos os vinte e cinco sem nada que prestasse, começamos a namorar. Dormimos em quartos separados e temos permissão mutua de trazermos quem quisermos pra casa, desde que os fulanos fiquem no quarto respectivo.

Não vou dizer que não tenho ciúmes dela. Mas não o tipo de ciúmes de um namorado. Gene é minha amiga de infância. Meu ciúme dela é comparável ao que sinto pela Meg, minha irmã mais nova. Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Se não acontecer nada em dois meses, dois ínfimos meses, nós nos casaremos.

E sinceramente eu não vou conseguir fazer um filho com ela. E não quero pensar nas imprecações de Genevieve sobre o mundo e a família para gerar um filho.

Temos apenas dois meses e continuamos nessa ridícula rotina de um quase casal normal. Ela levanta todos os dias e faz o café. Eu levanto todos os dias, tomo café, faço minha corrida matinal e quando volto, ela já saiu de seu demorado banho. Nos arrumamos e eu a deixo no trabalho e sigo para o meu trabalho.

Mais um dia começa.

- Bom dia amorzinho... – Eu a beijo, no canto perto da boca, apenas para provocar. Gene solta uma risada curta, enquanto senta no meu colo.

- Bom dia Grandão. – Ela pega o copo de leite e dá na minha mão, enquanto de ajeita de frente para o balcão, em cima de uma das minhas pernas.

- O que foi... O que você quer me dizer. Te conheço. – Ela não esconde o desagrado. Gene só erra a mão no leite quando não gosta de alguma coisa que eu fiz.

- Você chegou tarde ontem, e não me disse nada. Eu pedi pra que me avisasse. Eu fiquei preocupada. – Sinto a mágoa em sua voz. Ela ainda se preocupa comigo.

- Não quis te deixar preocupada. Se você soubesse, ficaria até tarde me esperando. Eu sei disso. – Eu acaricio seus longos cabelos pretos, para acalmá-la. Gene desce da minha perna e sobe no balcão a minha frente. O olhar dela pesa, e eu olho pra baixo. Ela parece minha mãe me dando bronca.

- Jared, não somos mais crianças. Eu me preocupo com a sua felicidade, e com a sua integridade. Meu amor, você sabe que quando menos esperamos...

- Gen! Para. Desculpa não ter ligado, eu deveria sim. Foram apenas algumas cervejas e uma rapidinha no banheiro. Sabe que depois que nos casarmos eu não vou ter coragem de te trair tão facilmente. – Genevieve desviou o olhar. Passeou com ele por toda a cozinha, evitando me olhar.

- Jay... – Ela começou quando finalmente teve coragem de olhar pra mim. – Sei que não fez por mal. Mas estou brava sim e não me venha com essa sua carinha de cachorro perdido que não funciona. – Yes! Ela tinha aceitado meu pedido de desculpas. Gene tem essa mania de trocar de assunto, quando o dá por encerrado. – Vai correr logo, porque se o Eric vier mais uma vez com aquele papinho de "Jared atrasado" pra cima de mim de novo eu vou partir a cara dele.

Eric Kripke. Meu patrão. Uma das melhores pessoas do mundo. Ele tinha matado a charada do meu relacionamento com Genevieve. Duas semanas de trabalho e ele entrou na minha sala perguntando se Gene sabia que eu era gay e se ele podia tentar alguma coisa com ela.

Eu fiquei pasmo, gago, travado e depois de mais algumas coisas que ele parecia ter 'descoberto' de mim, eu contei a ele sobre nossa situação. Ele lamentou o fato de Gene ser homossexual, mas não desistiu de tentar conquista-la.

Ele não se importava tanto assim com o fato de eu chegar atrasado, era mais para puxar assunto com ela e ver no que dava. E sempre dava em um fora dela nele, e uma ameaça de demissão dele, comigo.

- Eu vou. Não posso perder a forma para minha futura esposa. – Eu me aproximei dela, como se fosse beijá-la e acabei com um beijo no rosto e cócegas por todo abdômen. – Até já, amorzinho.

- Grandão! – Quando Gene conseguiu para de rir, eu já tinha saído da cozinha e quase alcançava a porta. Voltei para ouvi-la. – Quando chegar, seu leite vai estar pronto e na medida certa.

Yes! Nada melhor que leite com Ovo Maltine na medida certa.

- É por isso que eu te amo Genevieve! – Eu novamente ia em direção a porta quando ela me chamou novamente.

- Gen! Se Não quer que eu vá, para voltarmos pra cama e fizer mais algumas loucuras, é só dizer, _minha pequena. – _Eu e Gen havíamos aprendido a fazer algumas afirmações falsas de duplo sentido, apenas para nos proteger. Era a nossa desculpa, 'não precisamos ficar nos agarrando na frente dos outros, porque o fazemos entre quatro paredes'. O máximo que tinham conseguido de nós nos últimos quatro anos foram alguns selinhos. Por isso o filho me preocupava.

- Padalecki a única loucura que eu faria com você seria castrá-lo. – Ela gosta muito dessa ameaça. O que me dá medo são os olhos frios e assassinos dela, quando diz isso. – Não demora! Não esquece que vai entrar mais tarde, prometemos pegar o Misha no aeroporto. Ele chega hoje.

- Gene! Eu quase tinha esquecido. Droga! Eu preciso... – Genevieve me olhou acusadoramente, de novo. Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já comprei outro porta-retratos pra ele. Os dois! Pra colocar no lugar daqueles que você quebrou. – Ela fez aquela pose de mãe-esposa dando bronca. Ela fica engraçada assim. Parece que ela é velha, madura. E Gene não nem um, nem outro.

- Muito obrigada amorzão. É por isso que eu vou me casar com você. Você é a melhor secretária que eu posso ter. – Ela fez uma careta e um gesto muito feio com o dedo, mas eu não ligo.

É assim que demonstramos o carinho que temos um pelo outro. Somos inseparáveis.

Durante a minha corrida, comecei a pensar na desculpa que daria a Misha por ter quebrado os dois porta-retratos.

Quem é Misha? Nosso amigo há muito tempo, também. Misha é bi. Ele tentou namorar a Gen, enquanto não sabia nada sobre os gostos dela. Nos conhecemos no último ano do colégio, quando ele foi subitamente transferido no segundo semestre.

Ele nunca contou com detalhes, mas fora expulso das escolas de Boston, até que os pais resolveram se mudar para o Texas. Quando chegou aqui ele se metia em mais confusões que o colégio inteiro e a única pessoa que conseguia colocar juízo na cabeça dele era Genevieve.

Ele se declarou apaixonado por ela no final do ano e teve a péssima notícia de que ela não gostava de homens. Apesar disso nos três ficamos bons amigos, e somos até hoje.

A Gene não desconfia que nas férias, enquanto ela viajava com a família, eu e Misha, aprofundamos um pouco a nossa relação, mas quando ela voltou, a coisa esfriou.

Não tínhamos coragem de fazer nada na frente dela, então somos só amigos até hoje.

Os porta-retratos? Junte outra fórmula mágica. Jared + bebedeira pós termino + casa do amigo, cheia de coisas quebráveis. Minha sorte é que foram apenas os dois que quebraram.

Misha me mataria se fosse mais coisa!

Ele disse que está vindo com alguém. Um namorado. Disse que quer nos apresentar, então a coisa é séria. Tomara que dê certo, pelo menos pra ele.

Parece que há mais um casal vindo junto. Namorados.

Vai ser lindo, sairmos os três casais...

Eu e Gene fingindo...

Não quero nem pensar.

* * *

N.B: Vamos engolir a vesga! Srsrsrrs Podem esquecer o que eu disse! Na verdade estou agoniada para chegar a parte do encontro, mas essa minha anja nos faz sofrer horrores, mas como ela é linda, fofa, e principalmente escreve de maneira divina totalmente perdoada.

Acredito que já sabem o que aconteceu com aquele lindo casal que sofreu muito nos capítulos anteriores, agora torcem para que finalmente tudo de certo, mas... Vou parar por aqui, porque afinal não devemos irritar Anjos nerds, conselhos de Dean Winchester. Portanto reviews para ela postar logo o próximo! Beijos linda Te Amo!

N. A: E eu sou obrigada a aguentar ser chamada e Anja nerd...

Mas tudo bem, porque ouvir de uma escritora como ela que eu sou linda e fofa (além de escrever de maneira divina!) compensa vai?! E compensa muito!

Esse é o segundo presente da Semana Ana Ackles!

Não teve nada de Jensen no capítulo, mas quem sabe se o tempo for bonzinho, vcs também e ela mais ainda, não chega o próximo até a semana que vem?

Sem promessas, apenas uma possibilidade. Afinal a Ana merece mais Jensen no meu mar de Jared!

Porque ela é o Jensen do meu Jared! Só ela pode! hahahahahaha

Bjsss a todos, espero as reviews! Afinal a Ana merece!


	4. Cupido

**Titulo: Por Toda Eternidade**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer: **Meu Jared, Jensen da Ana, nada que vcs já não saibam.

**Beta:** Adivinha? Uma dica: A. A.

- Misha! – O loiro vinha correndo, puxando uma mala, e com outras duas penduradas, uma sobre cada braço. – O mundo não vai acabar se você for mais devagar. Não hoje, pelo menos! – Gritava com o outro no desembarque do avião.

As pessoas passavam. Algumas achavam a cena um tanto engraçada, a correria, as malas, os dois, tudo. Outras se incomodavam com os barulhos que produziam no salão, entre as batidas dos carrinhos no chão e os gritos que ecoavam. Algumas por fim, preferiam não ligar para a cena que se desenrolava.

- Jensen para de ser mole! Um pouco de corrida não vai fazer mal a ninguém. Além do mais, eu tenho que encontrá-lo. – O moreno continuava a frente, aceleradamente, puxando sua mala.

- É sério Mi! Você não tem ideia de como essas bolsas estão! – Jensen tentava se arrumar com as malas em seus braços, mas a qualquer momento uma delas iria cair.

Misha bufava, pensando que talvez ele nem tivesse chegado ao desembarque ainda, ou que poderia não estar tão ansioso para lhe ver assim. Talvez o voo tivesse atrasado, quem sabe.

- Se continuar sendo mole desse jeito, não vai dar conta da Dannell! – Misha ria, e não desacelerava. Não era por causa da corrida que seu coração batia mais rápido. Mas porque iria encontrar seu _namorado_. Sentia seu sangue ferver. Sentia a falta dele acima de qualquer coisa, aquelas semanas de turnê fora verdadeira tortura. Se falavam todos os dias, mas ainda sim queria aproveitar as férias junto com seu loiro. Aproveitaria até o último instante, "aproveitar tudo dele e ele todo", pensou sem vergonha.

Ao fazer a curva do corredor se encontrou com seus maravilhosos olhos azuis preferidos. Largou a mala no meio do caminho, fazendo Jensen quase tropeçar e se atirou nos braços de Christian. Não se importando com quem estivesse olhando se beijaram longamente.

O mundo parecia parar nesses braços. Como se nada mais importasse ao invés de seus lábios. Como se o colorido da vida estivesse em seus olhos. Seu Chris estava ali bem a sua frente, lhe apertando nos braços fortes. Estava novamente em casa.

Jensen estava parado poucos passos atrás do casal e então se lembrou. – Dan! – Olhou para trás, para ver a ruiva, vindo em sua direção calmamente, com apenas uma pequena mala na mão, falando ao celular. Ela ria e não tinha pressa de ir a lugar algum.

O loiro se encontrava entre a calmaria de Danneel e a afobação de Chris e Misha. Quase se sentia perdido.

Jensen esperou que ela se colocasse ao seu lado e terminasse o telefonema, enquanto Misha e Chris terminavam de conversar algo entre eles e definitivamente o loiro se perguntava como havia deixado que seu melhor amigo lhe convencesse que as férias com ele seriam melhores do que estar em casa com Danneel, "ou quase isso...", pensou.

Quando Danneel finalmente desligou o celular, Misha e Chris ainda conversavam e se abraçavam a sua frente. Ela olhou para Jensen, ainda um pouco ofegante e não resistiu à piada. – Ficou cansado só com essa corridinha?

O loiro lhe olhou fulminante, mas ainda sim respondeu com toda a sua educação à prova. – Não foi você que correu atrás desse louco, cheio de sacolas. _Suas sacolas_. – Jensen fechou olhos se imaginando em um lugar tranquilo, escrevendo talvez, ou descansando, enquanto Danneel ficaria no shopping. Quando os abriu voltou a realidade. De férias no Texas e cercado.

- Ninguém disse que precisava correr. Misha não precisa de guarda-costas. Ele sabe o caminho. E caso você não soubesse, as placas indicavam. – A ruiva falava, sem olhá-lo, ironicamente. Ele sabia que ela estava certa. Melhor não continuar a argumentar. Mal se lembrava do motivo de correr atrás de Misha.

- Hei, pessoal! Como estão? – Chris, chegava meio constrangido. Misha sempre fora mais atirado, e não se importava com as pessoas ao redor, mas ele era um pouco mais contido. Porém seu moreno conseguia qualquer coisa dele. Inclusive o beijo cinematográfico de poucos minutos atrás.

- Oi Chris! – Danneel se pendurou no pescoço de Christian, demonstrando a intimidade que compartilhavam. Eram primos e se sentia quase madrinha do casal que ajudou a unir.

- Linda! – Chris a beijou no rosto, retribuindo o abraço da ruiva. A tirou do chão, só por saber que ela detestava e ouviu uma exclamação curta. – Como estão as coisas com o Jens? – Dan parou a frente do loiro, com as mãos na cintura.

- Sabe o quanto eu detesto isso? – Viu Chris acenar que sim e não resistiu à risada. – Você é terrível, Kane. – Olhou por sobre o ombro para responder, abaixando o tom de voz. – Está bem, apesar dessa viagem. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Estamos... Acomodados nessa situação. Chris, já somos quase melhores amigos ao invés de namorados! – Neste momento Jensen se aproximou.

- Chris. – Jensen estendeu a mão.

Christian olhou para a mão estendida, olhou para o loiro e a segurou. O puxou pra um abraço, sendo prontamente correspondido por Ackles. – E então Jens? Como estão as coisas? – Chris colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do maior e lhe encarou, sabendo que Jensen tentaria fugir para todos os assuntos possíveis que não fossem seu relacionamento com Danneel.

- Estão bem Chris. – Jensen, não acreditando na própria resposta, tentou melhorar. – Estou começando a escrever uma nova história, estou no prazo com meu livro, mil maravilhas. – Jensen viu Danneel e Misha pegando as bagagens, quando ouviu Chris mais uma vez.

- Jensen, fico feliz pelo seu trabalho, mas estou falando de outra coisa. – Kane tentava não ser invasivo ou inquisidor, mas Danneel era sua prima afinal.

- Chris... Eu e a Dan... Estamos tentando. Eu acho que... Apesar de tudo, já não nos amamos mais. Não _daquela _forma. Acho que nós... Esfriamos.

- Jens! Misha te trouxe aqui para que se divertisse nas férias. Tente não pensar nisso, ok? Aproveite esse tempo pra se divertir, mas eu te peço, como seu amigo, na volta, resolva essa situação. – Chris pode ver Jensen abaixar o olhar, e pensar muito antes de lhe responder.

- Vou fazer o máximo para que tudo possa ficar bem, e ela não se magoe ainda mais comigo. – Kane lhe sorriu, aprovando o resultado da conversa, enquanto Misha e Danneel riam e conversavam, um pouco afastados. – Chris, você conhece os amigos que o Misha quer nos apresentar?

- Na verdade não conheço ainda. Parece que são os amigos que ele fez quando veio morar no Texas, no final do ensino médio. – Chris se lembrava de Misha ter comentado sobre ter ficado com Jared por um tempo, mas o moreno atualmente namorava a amiga deles.

- Bem, a fofoca 'tá rolando solta, mas meninas, é melhor irmos. Jay e Gen tem que trabalhar mais tarde. Não vão ser nossos choferes. – Misha já tinha colocado uma das malas de Danneel no ombro, e puxava a sua mala. Dan trazia a outra mala e entregou a de Jensen para ele.

No caminho para a saída, Jensen começou a pensar em muitas coisas que estavam em sua mente. Mas todas se resumiam a uma coisa apenas: seu namoro com Danneel. Tinha consciência que a ruiva não o amava. Era recíproco.

Haviam se conhecido graças a Misha, namorado do primo da ruiva. Os dois se interessaram um pelo outro e naturalmente o namoro chegou.

Danneel, que ainda morava com os pais, praticamente se mudara para o apartamento de Ackles. Mas, em pouco tempo, o encantamento dos primeiros dias dera espaço a um relacionamento monótono, onde, logo um deixara de preferir a companhia do outro. A química dos primeiros dias se dissipara de tal forma que os dois pareciam não ter mais ligação nenhuma.

Em poucos tempo, eram dois desconhecidos sob o mesmo teto.

Apesar da forma como tudo havia acontecido, e também por insistência de amigos como Chris, de que esta seria apenas uma fase, os dois resolveram tentar por mais algum tempo, acabando por se tornarem bons amigos.

Danneel e Jensen acabaram por se tornar um casal de fachada, onde os dois se acomodavam e se sentiam bem. A confiança e a amizade entre eles cresciam, à medida que a paixão que os unira, diminuía.

Jensen começou a pensar em seus amigos, se concentrando em Chris e Misha que andavam a sua frente, enquanto Danneel estava ao seu lado, calada.

Havia conhecido Misha por acaso, quando os dois voltavam de viagem doo Texas para a Califórnia, estado onde Jensen nascera e fora criado e onde Misha passara os últimos meses do ensino médio. Misha lhe contou que estava voltando de uma visita aos amigos, e que no momento residia na Califórnia, e procurava um namorado, e Jensen apenas lhe disse que não era homossexual.

Misha e Jensen conversaram durante todo o voo, distraindo o loiro de seu medo de alturas. Jensen ficara sabendo que Misha havia aprontado tanto, quando mais novo, a ponto de forçar uma mudança por parte dos pais.

Depois daquele voo, se tornaram amigos distantes, com uma troca de e-mails rara, quase inexistente. Nessa, o moreno lhe contava que a garota que havia gostado no outro estado, Genevieve era homossexual, e que havia ficado com seu melhor amigo, Jared, nas férias antes de sua família se mudar para a Califórnia.

Outra vez, Misha lhe contara que uma amiga de longa data, Danneel havia lhe apresentado o primo, Christian. Jensen achou graça do comentário "o primo lindo e gostoso, Christian." Em pouco mais de seis meses já estavam pensando em morar juntos e tudo mais.

O loiro lhe devolvia dizendo que sua carreira como escritor estava se concretizando. Aos poucos conseguia trabalhos aqui e ali, mas se mantinha firme. Falava pouco sobre relacionamentos e família, e deixava claro que a melhor parte de sua vida era o trabalho

Misha havia apresentado Chris e Danneel para Jensen, em um de seus aniversários, o último em sua casa, antes de ir morar com Chris, e ficara contente de ver Danneel e Jensen tão envolvidos.

Quando sua amiga lhe disse que o relacionamento com Jensen não passava de uma mentira, Misha arquitetou um plano, para trazer todos para o Texas, de férias e quem sabe assim ajudar a trazer o clima mais romântico de volta. E de quebra poderia fazer com que eles, Jared e Genevieve se conhecessem, já que considerava os quatro e Chris sua família, e poderia dar a grande notícia sobre ele e Chris. "Nos conhecemos a um ano e tres meses e ele já me pediu um casamento", pensou apaixonado.

Algumas vezes o moreno visitava os amigos desconhecidos, e até mesmo mantinha uma casa – onde todos ficariam durante a viagem – na cidade. Mas era a primeira vez que conseguia uma oportunidade de juntar todos eles de uma só vez.

Jensen observou de longe e como qualquer pessoa podia perceber, Misha estava muito feliz. Sabia que a relação de Collins e dos pais era complicada, e talvez por isso, ter todos seus amigos juntos deixasse-o tão feliz.

Alcançaram a saída do aeroporto, e Misha ligou para seus amigos. Os três ouviram atentamente a conversa, Chris com um toque de ciúmes.

- Jay! E aí Grandão? Esqueceu de mim? – Misha adorava fazer perguntas que pudessem ter qualquer duplo sentido. – Padalecki, você é uma lady! Quanto tempo deixou a Gene esperando? – Misha ria abertamente. – Tudo bem, era só pra avisar que já estamos aqui. Estamos esperando. Até já baby!

Misha desligou o telefone rindo e balançando a cabeça em negativa. Jared continuava o mesmo. Consegui levar mais tempo com o cabelo do que com todo o resto. Misha apostava que ele deixaria a 'noiva' no altar esperando.

- Mi, e então? – Chris tentava disfarçar do modo que podia seu descontento.

- Eles estão há uns cinco minutos daqui. Por causa de um cabelo. – Misha preferia explicar depois, quando eles chegassem. Até era melhor se divertir com a situação, rindo dela.

Em menos de cinco minutos Jared estacionava o carro do outro lado da rua, com Genevieve ao seu lado. Misha não esperou e atravessou com suas malas penduradas e as deixou no chão quando se aproximou. Genevieve estava saindo do carro e foi agarrada por Collins, em um abraço, fazendo seu vestido amarrotar. Ele a tirou do chão, fazendo a morena soltar gritinhos assustados.

- Collins! Me põe no chão seu louco! – Misha começou a rodar a morena. – Misha! Para!

Quando Misha finalmente a colocou no chão, ela lhe deu vários socos, sem força para machucar.

- Gene, você continua linda. – Ele ria e ameaçou apertar as bochechas dela.

- E você louco! Bom te ver aqui de novo, meu anjo. – Gene usava o apelido, que ela e Jared haviam dado para Misha ironicamente, apenas quando estava feliz.

Jared estava paralisado. Estava acostumado com as entradas espalhafatosas de Misha, e as brincadeiras com Genevieve. Sabia o quanto os dois se gostavam. Mas de repente seus olhos se prenderam aos verdes que lhe olhavam do outro lado da rua. Quem era aquele loiro? Percebeu que ele e outras duas pessoas vinham em sua direção com malas nas mãos e então despertou.

- E eu? Vou ficar de fora da reunião feliz? Eu sou o noivo não sou? – Jared chegou até sua futura esposa e seu amigo, rindo e entrando no clima. Misha sabia da farsa dele e de Gene.

- Jay! – Misha e Jared se grudaram num abraço caloroso. Mas a diferença de altura dava vantagens a Jared. E dessa vez quem foi parar no alto foi Misha. – Cada vez que eu te vejo você parece mais alto Jared!

- Ei! Eh... Então, muito prazer, eu sou Christian. – Chris apareceu repentinamente, entre Misha e Jared, mostrando que era realmente um namorado ciumento.

- Chris! Você não tem ideia do quanto o Mi fala de você. Já disse pra ele que eu e a Gen vamos ser os padrinhos do casamento. É muito bom te conhecer. – O jeito alegre e totalmente desprovido de qualquer malícia de Jared desarmou Christian. Quando se deu por conta, Kane já estava envolvido no mar de braços, músculos e altura de Jared, durante um abraço.

- Calma aí, Grandão! Esse tem dono! Ele pode ser lindo e tudo mais, mas é meu. – Misha ria enquanto desfazia o abraço. Genevieve que até agora olhava a cena, espantada com o poder de Jared de reverter qualquer situação a seu favor, emendou.

- Misha! Jared tem tudo que precisa em casa. – Ela ria nervosamente, afinal estavam na frente de desconhecidos e nessas horas ela sempre fazia o papel de boa futura esposa.

- Claro, Gene, claro. Bem, estes são Danneel e Jensen. – Misha apontou para cada, fazendo as devidas apresentações. – Jen, Dan, esses são Jared e Genevieve.

Todos se cumprimentaram, e Misha percebeu apenas uma coisa de importante nessa hora. Com a ambientação correta, as coisas entre Jared e Jensen pegariam fogo. E talvez estivesse ficando louco, mas... Dan e Gene?

Mãos apertadas por mais tempo que o necessário, olhares trocados, Jensen corando, Jared mostrando as covinhas. Todos os sinais possíveis de que algo realmente iria acontecer. Eles só precisavam de alguma ajuda.

- Muito prazer Jared. – Jensen parecia estar preso a um sorriso de covinhas e sua mão esquecida no calor das mãos de Padalecki. Além do mais, o moreno estava lindo em um terno preto, com uma camisa rosa bebê e gravata combinando. O que era aquele moreno?!

- O prazer é meu Jensen. – Jared se inundava com o mar verde dos olhos de Jensen e sentia todo calor emanando do corpo do loiro. Reparou nas coxas bem moldadas pela calça jeans bem acinturada e os braços fortes por baixo de uma camisa xadrez dobrada.

Se deram conta do tempo extra durante o cumprimento e se afastaram quase assustados. Jensen foi em direção a Gene enquanto Jared cumprimentava Danneel. Se olhavam discretamente de canto de olho, mas toda e qualquer reação de um era percebida pelo outro. Já estavam ligados. Como se se conhecessem há muito tempo...

E Misha percebia. Claro que sim, só idiotas não perceberiam. Tratava-se de uma análise detalhada. Apenas isso para ver o fogo que incendiava os dois. Misha tinha um plano pra colocar em ação.

E quem melhor para ajudar o mais novo casal do que ele, Misha Collins? Mas talvez precisasse de mais ajuda. Podia contar com Chris, mas não era só isso. Talvez o fato de Genevieve estar comendo Danneel com os olhos pudesse ajudar.

A morena seguia Danneel com os olhos e parecia quere ficar perto mais dela. O decote de Danneel não devia estar deixando a razão de Gene falar mais alto. Nem a calça clara da outra, deixando as curvas todas a mostra.

Misha começava a arquitetar seu plano. E ele era um gênio. Era engraçado, mas...

Misha estava quase se sentindo abraçado pelo cupido.

Bem...

Pra variar um tempinho pequeno se passou...

Maaaaaaaaaaaas, tudo por um bom motivo.

Defendi meu tcc e agora terminei meu curso! Estou formadaaa!

E por isso, o presente de natal de todos vcs é o capítulo de Por Toda Eternidade.

Agradeço a todas as Reviews lindiiiiiiiiissimas que todos me enviaram, e aos poucos coloco as respostas em ordem. Agora eu vou tentar ter mais tempo! Hahahaha

Em especial a RugilaJ2. Me mandou uma mensagem linda, que me emocionou e me deixou mais que feliz. Linda, o capítulo é em sua homenagem, e espero que te ajude a passar um pouco o tempo! Te adoro!

(juro que vou tentar trazer o próximo mais rápido)

E um mega agradecimento a minha beta linda, que trabalhou toda a parte de coerência da história!

Feliz Natal a todos!


	5. Sob o olhar de um anjo

**Titulo: Por Toda Eternidade**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha maravilhosa amiga – irmã Ana Ackles!

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555

- Ah! Lar doce lar! – Misha jogou a mala que estava em seu ombro de qualquer jeito no canto da sala correndo os olhos pelo lugar. – Jay, quando quebrar meus porta-retratos de novo, peça desculpas, ok? Gene, bom trabalho. Eles combinam com a sala.

- Como você faz isso eu não sei! Mas eu tinha certeza que você via perceber. – Jared tinha a cabeça abaixada, pedindo desculpas. Misha parecia sobrenatural nessas horas. O moreno tinha uma rapidez imensa para perceber mudanças e detalhes.

Tanto em ambientes, como em pessoas. Principalmente em pessoas.

Exatamente por isso, nesse momento ele estava pensando na mudança das pessoas em questão. Jensen tinha ido à frente com Jared, por ser muito alto para o banco detrás.

Depois de conhecê-lo, Misha não tinha visto Jensen sorrir tão repetidas vezes. Cada palavra, gesto, tudo em Jared fazia o loiro rir. Até se Jared estivesse sério, Jensen sorriria. _"O milagre da paixão" _pensava. Ele não era tão diferente com Christian.

Jared se mostrava cada vez mais interessado no loiro. Não tirava os olhos dele em nenhum segundo e se esforçava em manter a atenção de Jensen sobre si. Toques casuais sem qualquer necessidade.

Mas se bem pudesse apostar, os dois iriam demorar anos até perceber que se amavam e eles tinham menos de dois meses. Dois ínfimos meses para fazer eles realmente se apaixonarem, admitirem estar apaixonados, fazer com Jared contasse para a família, fazer com que Jensen superasse sua fobia de pessoas, e finalmente e não menos importante, desmarcar o casamento.

Teria que ser mágico. Mas ele era Misha Collins certo? Não havia nada que não conseguisse se realmente quisesse. Só precisava de aliados.

Genevieve. Sua aliada seria Genevieve. E de quebra, quem sabe a morena não saía com a vida resolvida também. Danneel era uma excelente pessoa, amável e carinhosa e bem... Digamos que ela tinha uma característica que Genevieve apreciava... Comissão de frente.

A morena não conseguia desviar os olhos por muito tempo. E Danneel tinha percebido, era obvio. Misha chegou a pensar que Danneel... Não era possível. Mas, talvez fosse. Se dependesse dele seria.

Todos se sentaram na sala, conversando animadamente, e cada vez mais Misha percebia que o assunto girava entre os dois pares. Era como se eles evitassem conversar apenas entre si, mas não davam continuidade ao assunto geral.

Algo casual era comentado com todos e logo se tornava um assunto particular dos homens e das mulheres, separadamente. Perfeito.

Em dado momento, Chris e Misha foram pra cozinha e Misha fez questão que Genevieve os acompanhasse. Queria conversar com a morena e seu namorado. Precisavam colocar um plano em ação. Urgentemente. Dispunham de dois meses e se dependesse de Misha Collins, não precisariam de duas semanas.

O chamavam de louco, e ele nunca ligou. Não seria agora que pararia para pensar nas consequências. O amor não media consequências. Ele e Chris eram a prova viva.

- Misha! O que você quer? Eu estava conversando com a Dan, ela tem... – Gene corou ao ver o olhar malicioso de Collins para ela. – Ideias ótimas pro meu vestido. – O sorriso malicioso de Misha morreu no exato momento em que Genevieve terminou a frase. Misha e Chris puderam perceber a voz de Genevieve embargando. Ainda não era um assunto fácil.

- Eu tive uma ideia simplesmente genial e preciso de você e Chris para me ajudar. – Gen o olhou, curiosa. Seu 'anjinho' sempre fora um pouco louco. – Se der certo, pode dizer adeus ao casamento, maninha. Você e Jared serão felizes pra sempre.

- O que é Misha! Fala logo. Você é meio maluco, mas seus planos nunca dão errado. – Misha fez uma careta, mas logo voltou a sorrir. Aquela era a forma carinhosa de Gen. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer.

- Planejo juntar Jensen e Jared. Reparou como o Jay está encantado com o Jen? O loirão o pegou de jeito. O loiro também ficou caidinho, se não for esperto, antes do dia terminar vai estar de quatro. E olha que se diz hétero convicto. – Collins ficou esperando uma reação de Genevieve que parecia congelada, olhando para a parede que dividia a sala da cozinha. Naquela hora, Chris queria perguntar se ela tinha visão de raio X. – E então?

- Misha é uma ótima ideia. Você é um gênio e... – Genevieve se assustou com Misha, pois estava extremamente concentrada em um mundo que não saberia descrever. Não era cor de rosa, mas ela e Jared viviam felizes. Um sorriso se abriu na face dela e de repente Gene quase pulava de alegria, porque se tudo desse certo, o caminho para Danneel...

- Você só está interessada, pois isso deixa o caminho livre pra você até Danneel. – Misha parecia ler seus pensamentos. Mas ele estava certo. Aquela ruiva tinha mexido com seus sentidos.

- Não nego. Mas quero ver o Jay feliz. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. – Gene era sincera. Desde pequenos ela e Jared pareciam ter algo especial. Tinham tudo que fosse preciso para ser um casal feliz para sempre. Se por um acaso pudessem se amar dessa forma. – O que tem em mente, Hotch?*

- Vamos sair pra dançar hoje. Você vai sumir com a Danneel e eu dou as instruções para o Jay. Se tudo sair como eu quero, Jensen pode experimentar o outro lado hoje mesmo. – Misha era quase maléfico nessa hora.

- Mi, você não acha que seria melhor deixar os dois se arranjarem? Meu amor, você não pode moldar o mundo a sua maneira. – Chris tentava ser centrado e talvez fosse a única pessoa naquela cozinha que não estivesse sonhando acordado. Ou talvez tentar fazer Misha viver na realidade fosse um sonho.

- Chris, meu amor... Querido... – Genevieve riu baixo, e Misha oscilou o olhar entre ela e Chris, até olhar nos profundos olhos azuis do loiro. – Não só posso, como vou moldar o mundo ao que eu quero. Você sabe que eu sou capaz. Você sabe disso. – Misha passou a mãos carinhosamente pela face de Christian e terminou com um longo beijo, fazendo com que Gene voltasse ao seu sonho. Felizes para sempre...

Voltaram para sala com as bebidas, apenas refrigerantes, pois Gene e Jared teriam que trabalhar. A conversa começava a fluir um pouco melhor entre todos, mas Chris e Misha sentiam que precisavam a todo momento trazer os outros de volta ao grupo. Era cansativo, mas no fundo, Collins estava feliz.

A relação com seus pais estava desgastada, devido à quantidade de besteiras que fez na adolescência. Não aceitavam seu quase marido e tudo que tinha nesse momento eram as pessoas daquela sala. Todo seu amor estava com eles. Mesmo que fosse um pouco louco, como diziam, sabia o que era amar verdadeiramente.

Procurou esquecer-se das lembranças que não lhe faziam bem. Estava feliz com todos ali e finalmente chegou aonde queria: a 'noite dançante. '

- Eu quero ir. – Genevieve foi a primeira a se colocar a favor, como mandava o plano. Segundo Misha ela era um 'bom soldado'. Jared chegou, por um momento, a estranhar a animação de Genevieve, mas sabia que a morena tinha interesse em Danneel e se estivesse planejando alguma coisa, ele seria o primeiro a saber.

- Eu vou aonde você for, meu amor. – Chris não resistia ajudar Misha em suas maluquices. Jamais diria a ele, mas essa era uma das coisas mais afrodisíacas para Kane. Temia que Misha descobrisse. Iria propor de conquistarem o mundo.

E o loiro sabia que o faria, só para não ver o brilho triste de volta aos olhos de seu amado moreno.

- Eu não sei. Chegamos hoje, estamos cansados... – Jensen como sempre se opunha a qualquer lugar que pudesse ter mais de, no momento, seis pessoas. Uma danceteria? O que eles estavam pensando? Não iria e pronto.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia. Assim podemos nos conhecer melhor, conversar mais. Eu a Gene logo teremos que ir. – Bem, talvez depois do olhar sugestivo de Padalecki durante 'nos conhecer melhor', Jensen pudesse pensar melhor em ir. Com certeza pensaria. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia. Conhecer o amigo de Misha. E Genevieve não era ruim.

- Eu não me oponho. Acho que será divertido. – Danneel sabia que Jensen não gostaria da ideia, mas talvez fosse interessante. Genevieve seria com certeza muito interessante. E Jared não parecia tão ruim.

Danneel se pegou pensando então, que talvez, por um pequeno segundo, tivesse vontade de sair do comodismo. Sair da facilidade que o namoro com Jensen lhe trazia. Era cômodo demais, terminar casando com o amigo. Mas, pensando bem, não era o que queria. Jensen não sabia lhe tocar. Jensen não sabia lhe beijar.

Seus beijos não eram ruins. Muito pelo contrário, seria mentira dizer que seus lábios não eram maravilhosos num beijo. Mas Jensen... Não havia interesse. Como se o loiro não tivesse a tão famosa 'pegada'.

E sabia que isso não era verdade. O começo de seu namoro havia mostrado isso pra ela. Ele era quente. Quente, até demais. Mas com ela, há um tempo, Jensen era mecânico. Tudo era sempre igual. E isso significava que ele estava tão incomodado com isso quanto ela.

Ela sabia que ele tinha o poder de deixa-la fervendo, implorando. Mas não o fazia simplesmente.1

Então, pela primeira vez em sua vida, alguém a fez esquentar. Alguém conseguiu fazer com um olhar, o que Jensen não fazia durante uma noite na cama. Tudo o que Jensen não queria mais fazer.

Era impressionante pensar que isso vinha de uma mulher. Podia olhar para o amigo de Misha, claro. Mas quem realmente havia lhe interessado era Genevieve; a bela morena de cabelos longos e cacheados que iria se casar em dois meses.

Dan nunca havia se imaginado homossexual. Mas... Sempre fora partidária de que o amor não tem sexo. E sem dúvida Danneel queria se sentir amada. Não importava a forma que esse amor tomaria. Só queria poder vive-lo.

Ficou combinado que se encontrariam no apartamento de Misha a noite e iriam juntos. Por sorte o carro de Jared era grande. Se bem que, por outro lado, seria bom se pudessem ir mais apertados. Até sentados um no colo do outro. Algumas pessoas não desaprovariam a ideia.

Estava combinado. Iriam para pista de dança e então se separariam. Misha e Chris iriam para um motel perto dali. O moreno tinha ideias para colocar em prática e o quarto do motel proporcionaria o cenário certo. Genevieve tentaria tirar Danneel dali, e a levaria para o apartamento que dividia com Jared. O moreno iria com Jensen para a casa de Misha.

_Mais tarde – Casa dos Cortese Padalecki_

- Gene! Do que está falando? Como assim nós vamos leva-los para lugares diferentes? O que você e Misha têm na cabeça? É a primeira noite deles aqui! Você acha que é tão fácil assim? – Jared andava de um lado para outro em frente ao balcão da cozinha. Não que não tivesse gostado do plano, mas sinceramente era rápido demais.

Genevieve estava com os cotovelos apoiados no mármore do balcão, e a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos. Sua expressão demonstrava tédio com o discurso de Jared. E sua voz não podia ser mais ilustrativa.

- Jay! É claro que sabemos que é a primeira noite. E é claro que sabemos que pode ser apressado demais. Mas temos dois meses Jared. Dois míseros meses! Vamos casar esqueceu? – Gene apontou para a mão com a aliança, já quase em desespero. – Grandão eu te amo. Você sabe disso, nunca neguei. Mas não quero passar o resto da minha vida presa a isso. Sabe que eu jamais vou te amar _dessa_ forma. Eu quero ser feliz.

- Gen! Mas e se não der certo... Aquele loiro lindo e gostoso é reservado demais. Ele não vai cair de quatro, tão rápido. Uma noite é pouco tempo. Não dá... Eu não vou conseguir. – Jared se sentou à frente de Genevieve, do outro lado do balcão, onde apoiou os braços, abaixou a cabeça e as mãos se dirigiram aos cabelos.

Genevieve via o puro desespero nos olhos de Jared. Ela compreendia. Jared costumava se culpar por tudo aquilo. Por ter cedido à pressão da família para apressar as coisas e marcar a data do casamento.

– Gen! Não estou dizendo que não vou ajudar. E também não é que eu não queira. – Jared a olhou. – Só estou dizendo que eu vou precisar de mais tempo com ele. Não vai ser tão fácil assim. Mas... – Jared engoliu em seco.

- Jay! E se eu a Dan... Se rolar? Eu não vou deixar você sozinho nessa Jay. Não vou te deixar arcar com tudo. – Genevieve olhava para a figura a sua frente e não podia acreditar o quanto aquela história estava quebrando seu namorado.

Era mais fácil. Acreditar que tudo estava acabado e não ter mais que procurar solução. Que o destino estava traçado e não havia nada a ser feito. Era mais fácil, realmente. Mas a felicidade estava quase batendo a porta. Como não aproveitar? Era quase um pecado.

- Gene! Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, certo? – A morena acenou. – Agora não será diferente. Eu vou até a casa dos nossos pais, dizer que o casamento acabou. E dizer que você arranjou alguém que vai saber te amar mais do que eu. Porque eu não sou do jeito que eles querem. Gen, dessa vez eu vou ser o homem que todos esperam que eu não seja.

A aposta era alta demais. Dizer aos seus pais que você simplesmente não vai casar porque encontrou outra pessoa, dois meses antes do casamento, já seria ruim. Dizer que essa pessoa é do mesmo sexo, é pior ainda.

Isso a levaria junto. Jared não podia desfazer tudo sozinho. Ela teria que colocar tudo a perder. Sua vida, sua família. Seus pais eram rígidos demais. Tinha dúvidas sobre a aceitação. A dura realidade do porque tinha feito aquela promessa com Jared, batia-lhe a porta.

- Jay! Estamos nessa, juntos. Olha, o Misha me disse uma coisa durante a tarde que faz muito sentido. "M_esmo que eu fosse o único Collins desse mundo, eu ainda seria um pouquinho Cortese, Padalecki, Ackles, Harris e Kane. Eu não posso ser infeliz desse jeito." – _Jared a encarou, e abaixou a cabeça. Misha tinha razão, mais uma vez.

- Vamos nos arrumar Genevieve Cortese. Essa noite você vai deixar de ser uma futura Padalecki e eu vou tentar com todo meu charme ser um futuro Ackles. Mas uma coisa eu te prometo Gen. Vamos ter muito mais do que dois meses pela frente. – Jared pegou sua mão e a puxou pra um longo abraço. Ele sentia as lágrimas dela molhando sua camisa, e conteve as suas a todo custo.

Não havia nada que um pouco de esforço não fizesse. Iriam contar para seus pais que as coisas mudaram de rumo. Mas, mesmo que eles não tivessem a melhor das reações, sempre teria Genevieve e Misha.

E com um pouco de sorte, Jensen. 2

_A noite..._

Jared se lembrava, ainda, de ter enxugado as lágrimas de Genevieve e ter dado um beijo em sua bochecha. Ouviu o grito de Gen, do banheiro, dizendo que ela e Dan ficariam com o apartamento deles. Mas Misha deixaria a chave da casa dele para Jared e Jensen.

"_Eu 'to ferrado! Além de ter que fazer o Jensen perder a razão pra ficar comigo logo de cara, ainda vou ter que fazer isso no apartamento do nosso melhor amigo? Misha acha que eu tenho cara de Tom Cruise, pra resolver essa missão impossível?" _Pensou.

Se olhou no espelho antes de sair do quarto. Nada mal. Calça preta, clássica, e uma camisa bordô, apenas para apimentar as coisas. Os cabelos charmosamente penteados para trás, o paletó preto contrastando com a camisa. Sapatos lustrados nos pés e seu relógio no pulso.

Era uma visão apreciativa.3

Genevieve estava gritando com ele da sala. Mais uma vez tinha demorado demais. Seu cabelo exigia cuidados, ninguém entendia? E além do mais, hoje toda preparação era pouca.

Chegou à sala e realmente teve pena de si mesmo por não ser hétero. Genevieve usava um vestido preto, que não ultrapassava o meio de sua coxa, sem mangas, apenas com alças finas, solto, com movimento em seu corpo. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e com seus característicos cachos. Os brincos eram compridos e finos, uma trilha de brilhantes, completando o colar, um desenho abstrato feito de brilhantes. 4

Ela estava realmente linda. Mas Jared poderia se gabar. Gene ficou sem fala quando o viu.

- É nessas horas que eu penso, porque...

- Não somos héteros? Porque senão eu ia te agarrar aqui mesmo, e você ficaria nua em poucos segundos. – Jared gargalhou ao terminar a frase, acompanhado de Gen.

- Jay! Mantenha esse pensamento, mas faça isso com certo loiro. Acho que ele vai gostar muito. – Gene segurou sua mão o puxando para fora de casa. Chegariam atrasados à casa de Misha. Culpa do cabelo, mais uma vez.

- Espero que sim. Quem sabe a sua ruiva também não goste, Gen? – Jared fechava a porta e corria para o elevador, junto com sua noiva.

Desceram até o carro, ainda rindo de algumas piadas e logo foram até a casa de Collins. Quando pararam em frente ao prédio, Genevieve segurou a mão de Jared, sobre a coxa dele. Ela não o olhou, parecia apreciar o movimento da rua, mas sua voz era séria.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estarei sempre, em qualquer circunstância, com você. – ela não esperou que Jared dissesse qualquer coisa. Saiu do carro, se adiantando até o interior do prédio, onde eram bem conhecidos.

Jared a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que aquilo não era pra ser comentado. Era para ser entendido, absorvido e acreditado. Simples assim.

Esperaram na saída do elevador, e Jared simplesmente a abraçou, por trás, levemente. Tinha entendido. Genevieve também entenderia o abraço e pronto. Simples assim.

Os quatro saíram do elevador e logo os cumprimentos foram trocados. Novamente os apertos de mão mais demorados, alguns abraços mais significativos. Misha não estava errado. Quando abraçou Genevieve, a morena lhe sussurrou um "_tudo certo", _e Misha sabia que seu plano ia melhor do que imaginava.

Chegaram rapidamente ao local escolhido e em poucos minutos estavam acomodados em uma mesa, reservada, com visão total da pista de dança, relativamente perto do bar e confortável para todos.

Logicamente a música impedia a conversa frequente, mas como a mesa era arredondada, todos podiam conversar. Misha deu uma desculpa qualquer para deixar Jensen e Danneel separados e ficou surpreso de não haver reclamações. O loiro se sentou ao lado de Jared, Misha e Chris no meio e as duas meninas na outra ponta.

O clima começava a ser instaurado. Frases ditas próximas ao ouvido. Sorrisos casuais, toques despropositados, nada que pudesse indicar qualquer coisa. E tudo que pudesse indicar todas as coisas. Misha se sentia o maior gênio da história.

Jared e Gene felizes, esquecendo a história do casamento. Jared estava aproveitando a companhia do loiro, experimentando o pela primeira vez uma paixão à primeira vista. Gene pela primeira vez conhecendo a felicidade. Danneel e Jensen estavam descarregando. Danneel deixando o peso de ser a namorada perfeita. Jensen se deixando conhecer, por um cara, estranho, e altamente lindo.

Dado momento, Chris se viu na hora de agir. Era parte do plano, mas não achava que precisavam de um plano para fazer acontecer o que já estava acontecendo. Mas mesmo assim entrou em seu papel.

- Ei! Vamos dançar? Pra ficar sentado, preferia ficar em casa. Não ficaria surdo! – Christian começou a empurrar levemente Dan e Gen para que elas saíssem da mesa. Misha empurrava Jared e Jensen e logo os seis deixavam mesa, indo para a pista.

Como seria de se esperar, os casais se reorganizaram para dançar. Genevieve estava perto de Jared, enquanto Danneel se divertia com Jensen. Misha e Chris estavam em um mundo à parte.

Misha não se importou com nada mais. Dali em diante, cada um cuidaria da própria vida. E a sua vida consistia em enlouquecer seu loiro preferido. Exatamente por isso Misha começou a dançar sensualmente perto dele.

Se pendurou em seu pescoço, roçando seus quadris, beijando seu pescoço e sua orelha. Casualmente, quando a batida da música permitia, Misha soltava alguns gemidos, apenas para seu namorado ouvir. As mãos de Chris desceram suas costas, chegando a agarrar suas nádegas, fazendo o moreno gemer longamente, só para ele.

Jared via e ouvia os outros. Mas alguma coisa no jeito de Jensen o fazia ficar hipnotizado. Ele não tinha coragem de piscar, apenas para não perder um único movimento daquele quadril. Nunca em sua vida estivera tão focado.5

Era recíproco. Jensen podia ver as mãos de Jared se mexendo e isso parecia estimular seu sangue. Jared parecia um felino, lindamente se movendo para prender sua atenção, como um gato querendo carinho.

Gene e Dan já estavam dançando juntas, entre os dois. Suas mãos se moviam juntas e, quem visse, diria que estavam se exibindo para alguém. Mas elas estavam. Uma para a outra.

A morena não teve noção de quantas músicas dançou com Danneel. O contato das peles fazia Gen se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça e ela sabia que tinha chegado a hora de fazer alguma coisa. Puxou Danneel pela mão, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro.

Quando se afastaram, Jared e Jensen viram a oportunidade de se aproximar. Mais uma vez Jared pode sentir o calor emanando do corpo menor, como fogo em brasa, propositadamente para deixar seu corpo fora de controle.

Os olhos de Jared pareciam querer furar Jensen, tamanha a intensidade de seu olhar. Jensen se sentia quase devorado, por aquele mesmo gatinho, que dançava apenas para ganhar carinho. Era um contraste muito grande, que fazia o loiro tremer.

Foi inevitável. Os corpos começaram a se chocar durante a dança. Jared estava sem o paletó. As mangas estavam dobradas até os cotovelos e as mãos de Jensen resolveram explorar aquela pele. Ele apalpou e apertou os braços e as costas de Jared como pode, se deliciando com os músculos firmes por debaixo da roupa.

O contato visual nunca fora quebrado, e Jared enviou as mãos até as costas de Jensen, passeando-as por ali. No momento em que o contato dos lábios de Jared sobre os de Jensen foi inevitável, as mãos de Jared se alojaram sobre as nádegas de Jensen, o puxando para mais perto.

_No banheiro feminino_

Genevieve não conseguiu esperar. Mal a porta do banheiro se fechou e Danneel já estava imprensada na parede lateral, com a morena lhe devorando os lábios. Danneel podia sentir os lábios grossos e macios sobre os seus e o fogo começando a ganhar seu corpo.

-Gene... O que...? – Danneel não conseguia racionar, presa a parede, sentindo o corpo de Genevieve contra o seu.

A morena apoiou uma mão na parede, enquanto a outra acariciava o rosto de Danneel. Ela fechou os olhos e depois de um pequeno pensamento se pronunciou.

- Só vou parar agora se me garantir que está apaixonada e ama seu namorado. Você o ama Dan? – Danneel abriu a boca para responder, quando Gen novamente disse. – Não minta. Você o ama?

- Gen, nesse momento eu quero que o Jensen se exploda. – Danneel segurou o rosto da outra com ambas as mãos, iniciando novamente um beijo molhado.

A porta do reservado fez um som alto ao se fechar.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555

Hello Pipow!

Tudo bem aí?

Então... espero que não tenham acreditado naquela história de que o próximo vinha mais rápido... heheheh

Muitas coisas, muitas notícias, a vida da Anjinha aqui não tá fácil...

E pra melhorar vou ser tia no fim de abril! Tensão total!

Hahahahah

Então, para a felicidade geral da nação, os próximos dois estão escritos e betados. O oitavo está pela metade, e algumas cenas mais adiantes escritas, então eu acredito que realmente não deve demorar mais tanto pra PTE sair...

Mas vocês me conhecem, então...

Hahahahaha

Obrigada as reviews lindas e maravilhosas, que eu ainda não respondi.

Mas calma! Irei!

Não me abandonem...

Hahahaha

E com vocês, a melhor parte da história o cantinho da Beta!

1 - Lógico que o loiro deixa qualquer uma ou um fervendo! Essa ruiva pensa que é o que?

2 - Você é sortudo Padalecki srsrrs

3 - Tendenciosa srsrsrs

4 - Pelo menos aqui a Gen esta bem vestida, desculpa o veneno! Kkkk

5 - Normal se um dia eu estivesse próximo do Jensen, também não piscaria! Srsrs

Bem, bem...

Como sempre agradecimentos a minha linda, fofa, cardíaca e mais que maravilhosa e paciente beta, Ana Ackles, que é a única razão desta história ser o que é!

Nos vemos no próximo!

Bjs a todos, curtam o capítulo!

Byee

Angiolleto


	6. Um Trabalho Imoral

**Título: Por Toda Eternidade**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Essa parte eu podia sinceramente pular... É sempre a única pessoa que consegue me aguentar nesse mundo!

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666

PS: o título do capítulo é em homenagem a minha Ana Linda, e vcs vão entender o porque nos comentários finais, no Cantinho da Beta!

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666

Jared podia jurar que o beijo durara muito tempo; muito mesmo. Ele tinha certeza. Mas, realmente, pensar enquanto se beija Jensen Ackles não era uma coisa proveitosa. E ele já tinha desistido de pensar. Desde que seus lábios encontraram aquela maravilha de boca.

Jensen finalmente se soltou do beijo. Tonto, entorpecido, amortecido, desnorteado. O que era aquela língua? Se Jared podia fazer tantas maravilhas com a boca dele na sua, imagine em seu... Jensen desistiu de seguir essa linha de raciocínio, por ainda estarem no meio da pista de dança.

_Jensen's POV_

Só posso estar ficando louco. Eu... Não sou disso. Quer dizer, é claro que Jared é simplesmente maravilhoso, mas eu não sou dado a espetáculos em público. Jamais faria alguma coisa assim, eu sou uma pessoa controlada, sensata. Ou eu achava isso...

Minha cabeça ainda está baixa. Eu quero por tudo que há nesse mundo, ver o efeito que causei nele. Não é certo, é apenas puro orgulho. Eu sei que com um olhar ele pode me fazer perder o controle, mas quero ver. Quero ver o efeito dos meus lábios, do meu beijo.1

Eu quero... Oh meu deus. Eu vou ser devorado. É a única coisa que eu posso pensar depois do que eu vejo. Vou ser completamente devorado, em poucos segundos. Seus olhos são duas esferas negras, demoníacas e lascivas.

Por apenas alguns segundos eu afundo nelas, e minha mente gira. Começo a pensar em tudo. Tudo que pudesse ser possível pensar nos mínimos segundos em que Jared apenas me olha. Posso ver em seus olhos, uma miríade de promessas. Um turbilhão de coisas que ele pode me oferecer.

Me pergunto se isso seria por uma noite, uma semana, uma vida. Apenas nesse momento não me importa. Apenas nesse momento eu quero viver sem pensar nas consequências. Apenas nesse momento eu quero fazer tudo que Jared quiser, e unicamente não ligar para mais nada.

Por quanto tempo? Não sei ao certo. Talvez até a minha mente conseguir se desligar desses olhos predadores. Talvez até o meu corpo não sentir mais fome por esses lábios tentadores.

Talvez por essa noite. Talvez amanhã eu pense que fiz tudo errado e me castigue imensamente. Por essa noite, só por essa, eu serei quem e o que Jared quiser.

Se amanhã Danneel irá me perdoar? Se amanhã eu vou fugir de tudo como sempre faço? É uma possibilidade. Mas esses lábios... A presença dele é reconfortante, traz segurança, carinho. É tudo o que eu preciso. 2

_Jensen's POV off_

As pernas arqueadas foram parar em volta do abdômen musculoso e Jensen se agarrou firmemente nos ombros largos de Jared. O loiro procurou não pensar, pois caso o fizesse, sairia correndo dali, de volta para sua casa. Estavam se movendo.

Jensen sentiu alguma coisa de movendo atrás de si e fora colocado no chão. Mas Jared continuava tomando posse de sua boca. Era possível que aquele gigante estivesse deixando-o excitado apenas com beijos?

Quando Jared deixou sua boca, Jensen percebeu o ambiente. O banheiro masculino. Vasculhando o lugar, Jensen pode ver a porta se fechando lentamente, o que provavelmente havia se mexido atrás de si; um casal se agarrando; duas garotas e um cara se agarrando; um cara provavelmente se drogando. Um banheiro grande e aparentemente comum para um lugar como aquele.

Voltou seus olhos para Jared. O sorriso carregado de luxuria, os olhos enegrecidos, o claro volume entre suas pernas, a respiração ofegante. Jared era um espelho de si mesmo.

- Jay... – Jensen queria criar coragem. Queria falar. Mas sua voz parecia estar guardada em algum lugar que não era sua garganta.

Jared voltou a beija-lo, mas dessa vez, suas mãos percorriam a lateral e as costas de Ackles, firme, porém excitantemente. Jensen queria gemer, mas os sons eram abafados pela boca de Jared na sua. Talvez algum dia Ackles descobrisse que Jared era tão ciumento, que não queria que ninguém ouvisse os gemidos de Jensen, a não ser ele mesmo.

Jared segurou em sua camisa perfeitamente cortada e o levou para dentro do reservado. Jared se sentou com pressa sobre o tampo fechado do vaso, quando Jensen quase inconscientemente trancou a porta.

Jared desabotoou o cinto do loiro, a as calças do loiro alcançaram seus pés, e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jensen desceu sua boxer. Com a boca.

- Jared. Por favor... Rápido... – Jensen tinha as duas mãos fixadas na parede atrás dele, e havia batido a cabeça ao jogá-la para trás, depois da visão de Jared com a boca tão perto de seu... Ele precisava que Jared fizesse aquilo logo.

Em poucos segundos sentiu a boca quente e convidativa de Jared sobre seu falo. Jensen gritou, ele sabia, gritara como uma vadia. Mas aquele homem era demais pra ele. Jared não dizia nada, mas suas atitudes eram fortes, dominadoras. Jared o fazia querer. E ele queria. Tudo que Jared pudesse oferecer e mais.

Jared colocava ao máximo em sua boca, serpenteando a língua, sugando, massageando. O moreno usava toda sua experiência para que Jensen pudesse realmente sentir prazer em suas mãos, ou em sua boca. Queria ver o prazer de Jensen estampado em seu rosto.

Quando Jensen colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, empurrando-o, achou que tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, mas a expressão de prazer no rosto de Jensen só indicava que ele estava próximo demais.

Jared se levantou e abaixou as próprias calças e decidiu que poderia dar prazer ao outro e a si mesmo. O moreno prensou Jensen contra a porta do reservado e segurando os dois pênis com sua mão, a mesma mão que enlouquecia Jensen, começou a masturba-los. A princípio com calma, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, ouvindo alguns palavrões de Jensen.

Jensen resolveu que daria o troco. Entrou com as mãos por dentro da camisa de Jared, arranhando suas costas sensualmente. Ouviu Jared gemer em seu ouvido e isso quase o fez chegar. Suas mãos se apoiaram no traseiro de Jared, apertando suas nádegas e soltando repetitivamente.

A cabeça de Jared estava apoiada em seu ombro e com muito custo, entendeu quando Jared repetiu. – Jen, os dedos... Use seus dedos... – Jensen preferia não ter entendido. Preferia que Jared não tivesse lançado seu quadril, contra suas mãos; dessa forma, Jensen não teria se visto a beira do abismo mais uma vez.

Jensen chupou rapidamente dois de seus dedos e os levou até a abertura quente e macia de Jared. O moreno acelerou os movimentos em seus membros, mas movimentou o quadril contra seus dedos.

Jensen não o penetrou efetivamente, rodeando a entrada com os dedos e forçando fracamente a passagem. Jared gemia em seu ouvindo pedindo por mais força, mas o último fio de sanidade restante de Jensen lhe dizia que sem a experiência necessária, podia machucar seu moreno. 3

Jared tinha um ritmo frenético com as mãos e com mais alguns toques, sentiu-se explodir em sua própria mão. Segundos depois pode sentir os jatos que saiam do pênis de Jensen. Ele se sentou sobre a tampa fechada do vaso, e sentiu o peso de Jensen sobre suas pernas; o loiro estava com as pernas abertas, sobre as suas, deixando-se totalmente a disposição dos toques de Jared. Se ele não estivesse tão cansado, aquela posição lhe daria ideias demais.

- Jay... – Jensen havia encostado a cabeça no ombro de Jared e sentia o moreno passando as unhas em suas costas, num carinho leve e sensual.

- O que...? – Jared não queria pensar. Não queria ter que voltar a realidade.

- Eu to sujo, melado, quero um banho. Será que podemos ir pra algum lugar? – A voz pastosa de Jensen indicava seu cansaço.

- Eu tenho a leve impressão que meu apartamento estará ocupado. Genevieve não ligou, escreveu ou saiu gritando atrás de mim. Mas o Mi não deve voltar pra casa essa noite. Que tal? – Jared, nessa hora, começou a pedir para todos os anjos do céu que lhe ajudassem. Será mesmo que Jensen era tão louco assim?

- Banho, comida e cama. Podemos ir pra lá sim. Pena que vou ter que andar. – Jared riu baixo em seu ouvido e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Jensen sentia arrepios em toda sua espinha, mas se continuassem, não sairiam daquele banheiro.

Jared ajudou Jensen a se levantar e com todo carinho, o limpou o máximo que pode. Subiu sua calça, abotoou o cinto, deixando quase completamente recomposto. Era claramente visível o que Jensen havia feito há poucos minutos, mas pelo menos teria dignidade para sair da boate.

Jensen via Jared fazendo tudo aquilo, como se ele fosse um bibelô que não pudesse ser maculado. Sua mente começava a girar em torno do que fizeram. Mas iria deixar isso de lado até a manhã seguinte.

Jared se limpou e vestiu o mais rápido que pode, mesmo no espaço apertado entre ele e Jensen no reservado. Sentia o calor do loiro e realmente achava que o Divino estava brincando com a sua cara. Como era possível que lhe dessem algo tão bom como Jensen, apenas para lembra-lo que logo se casaria com Genevieve?

Ou talvez essa fosse a oportunidade para se revelar aos pais. Acabar com aquela farsa e ser feliz. Jared não queria pensar na vida fora daquele reservado por enquanto. Era complicado demais.4

- Vamos Jen. – Jared segurou a mão de Jensen firmemente. Puxou o loiro, não permitindo que ninguém olhasse por mais que alguns segundos para ele. O loiro se sentia protegido, como se Jared o cercasse de todas as formas.

Pegaram as coisas, pagaram a conta e saíram para o apartamento de Misha. A casa de Misha tinha três dormitórios: o quarto de Misha, o escritório do moreno e um era para visitantes. Jensen e Danneel estavam hospedados nesse quarto, mas o loiro estava sobre o efeito de Jared e excitação; não pensaria em nada racional até a manhã seguinte, onde provavelmente surtaria.

Jared pegou o carro, mas se lembrou de mandar uma mensagem para Gen, avisando-a que estava saindo dali com o carro e Jensen. Mesmo que a morena tivesse que enfrentar a porta da boate para conseguir um taxi, ficaria feliz por ele.

Jared colocou o carro em movimento e olhou para Jensen. Ele tinha a cabeça no encosto, olhos fechados e a boca entre aberta para respirar. Estava mais lindo que nunca.5

Jared começou a analisa-lo aos poucos, desde o cabelo extremamente curto, os cílios longos, a boca pornograficamente perfeita, as sardas bem distribuídas no rosto. Jensen era a imagem da perfeição ali ao seu lado.

Ter que pensar que talvez o loiro acordasse pela manha e não quisesse nada com ele, fazia Jared tremer. Precisava daquele loiro mais do que podia mensurar, e o conhecia há apenas algumas horas. Era aterrorizante o efeito que Jensen tinha sobre ele.

Era quase sobrenatural. Sentia que o conhecia a tempo demais. Anos, décadas, séculos. Como se toda sua vida estivesse ao lado dele, ou até mais. E esse poder de Jensen sobre ele sempre fora exercido. Sempre existira.

- Jen, tudo bem? – Jensen ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas Jared sabia que ele não estava dormindo. Talvez não estivesse bem, o moreno estava preocupado.

- Jay, sabe... De manhã, eu vou surtar. Achar que fiz tudo errado, me penitenciar por isso. Eu vou quase enlouquecer. – Ouviu Jared rir, e abriu os olhos. Adorava ver os sorrisos de Jared. – É verdade. Eu vou surtar mesmo, ter uma crise de consciência. Eu me conheço. Mas até lá, eu vou curtir um pouco. Minha mente está enevoada e eu não tenho ideia do que eu estou fazendo exatamente. Nem do que você está fazendo comigo exatamente.

- Você está indo para a casa do Misha comigo, Jens. E lá nós vamos... Nos divertir. E eu apenas...Te ajudei a aliviar um pouco o estresse da viagem. – Jared segurou o volante com mais força, pois a mão de Jensen fora levemente colocada em sua coxa.

- Eu não sei o que eu fiz agora a pouco, não quero saber o que eu vou fazer na casa do Mi, e não me importa que a gente morra agora. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. – Jensen correu a mão sobre a frente da calça de Jared. Pode sentir o membro quase totalmente rijo de Jared sob ela.

A respiração de Jared falhou, quando o loiro começou a descer o zíper. Jensen sabia que era um tremendo clichê. Chupar alguém enquanto a pessoa dirigia. Mas não estava nem aí pra isso. Queria fazer com Jared o que o moreno tinha feito com ele.

- Jensen... – Jared gemendo seu nome passara a ser a coisa mais maravilhosa que Jensen já tinha ouvido na vida. Seria divertido fazer acontecer novamente.

Jensen se debruçou sobre o corpo de Jared, tirando-lhe um pouco da mobilidade, afinal o loiro não era pequeno. Mas Jared não estava se importando. Seu carro era automático, então tudo que precisava fazer era escolher o caminho sem semáforos, manter os olhos a qualquer custo abertos, e virar o volante. Mais nada.

No exato momento, não seria o mais correto tentar segurar os cabelos de Jensen para controlar a velocidade, mas também não era correto que Jensen estivesse fazendo aquilo com ele, então as favas com o que era certo!

Segurou, do jeito que pode, nos cabelos de Jensen, e sentiu com grande prazer os lábios fodidamente pornográficos de Jensen se moldar ao seu falo. Gemeu alto quando a língua do loiro começou a provocar sua glande, já sensível, desde o banheiro.

Jared procurava não aumentar a velocidade, mas também não estava exatamente indo devagar. Estava no limite, pois queria chegar o mais rápido possível no apartamento do amigo, queria sair daquele carro apertado e cuidar daquele loiro fogoso de uma vez por todas.

Jensen era exímio trabalhador. Com ou sem experiência, estava conseguindo fazer Jared ver estrelas, e naquele momento Jared se achava um excelente motorista, pois estavam quase chegando a casa sem nenhum acidente à vista. Se chegassem inteiros com vida, talvez se considerasse o Batman.

Jensen não estava rápido nem devagar também. Cada vez que sentia Jared acelerar o carro, o loiro aumentava também a sua velocidade, e sempre que ele reduzia, Jensen também o fazia. Estava provocando Jared descaradamente, mas não sem importava, terminantemente.

Quando chegaram à garagem do prédio de Misha, a qual Jared teria acesso, pelos dias que o moreno estivesse usando o apartamento, Jared finalmente pode relaxar. Jensen estava fazendo um magnifico trabalho, e... Por que ele parou?

- Jensen! Volta aqui. – Jared era quase ameaçador, e apontava para o lugar que queria que Jensen voltasse. Ele tinha conseguido uma façanha inacreditável para chegarem inteiros e agora Jensen parava?

- Só queria te dar os parabéns. – Jensen o beijou longamente, e Jared pode sentir seu próprio gosto na boca do loiro, e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado, caso fosse possível. – Obrigado por ter nos trazido, até aqui, vivos... Jay... – A voz de Jensen era melodiosa, e logo depois de lamber, como um felino a orelha de Jared, voltou ao seu árduo trabalho no membro deste. 6

Jared ofegava, gemia e se contorcia, exatamente por saber que era Jensen ali. Nenhum de seus outros tinha capacidade de leva-lo tão alto assim. Somente Jensen. O único capaz de tira-lo deste mundo e leva-lo a outro.

Quando Jared viu estrelas por detrás das pálpebras, formigamento em todo seu corpo e ele relaxou devidamente, emitiu um gemido fraco, mas satisfeito. Jensen terminara muito bem seu serviço.

- Jen... Você é maluco. Mas delicioso. – Não esperou que um Jensen surpreso e corado respondesse. Puxou-o para um beijo longo e molhado, com direito a toques, apertos e gemidos.

- Vamos subir logo, Jay! – Jensen saiu do carro, não se importando com seu estado. Corado, ofegante, desalinhado, descabelado, e com algumas gotas do sêmen de Jared respingadas em sua camisa. Ele não se reconhecia naquele momento, o que aquele moreno maravilhoso conseguia tirar de si era quase improvável.

Jared estava praticamente da mesma forma, porém mais descabelado, obviamente.

De repente o moreno pensou no elevador. Moradores usando o elevador. As câmeras do elevador. Não lhe pareceu uma ideia tentadora ser vistoriado e desaprovado por qualquer pessoa que pudesse causar algum tipo de escândalo pelo atual visual dos dois.

Jensen ia um pouco mais a frente, parando em frente à porta, mas antes que pudesse apertar o botão para chamar o elevador, Jared o jogou por cima do ombro e começou a subir as escadas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Padalecki? – Jensen sorria e se debatia em Jared, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria sair dali.

- Estou te levando para cima, Ackles. Elevador, visibilidade demais. Misha me mata se alguém reclamar. – Jared sorria, tinha um excelente preparo físico, era forte, aquilo não era difícil. Não que Jensen fosse leve, mas ele se garantia.7

- Não é muito legal ser tratado como um saco de batatas assim, mas tudo bem né? O apartamento não é nosso. – Jensen parou de se debater, confiando a Jared a missão de lava-lo até o apartamento.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Jensen indicou o quarto, e logo entraram na suíte que servia como seu quarto e de Danneel. Danneel... O cheiro do perfume da ruiva ainda estava presente no ambiente. Quando Jared depositou Jensen na cama, já imaginava que o loiro não conseguiria ir à diante. Ele mesmo se sentia assim. 8

Mesmo que com Genevieve fosse apenas uma farsa, havia respeito e carinho, que o fazia pensar antes de agir. E Jensen não era qualquer um. Não era puro alívio. Jensen era especial.

Sentaram-se os dois ao pé da cama e se olharam. Ambos acabaram encarando os próprios pés por tempo demais, e quando viram, acabaram rindo de si mesmos. Não era culpa. Ou talvez fosse. Mas o respeito que tinham por suas namoradas não lhes permitia seguir em frente.

- Não vamos fazer mais nada vamos? – Jensen tinha uma nota divertida na voz.

- Acho que não... As meninas... A situação é complicada. – Jared abaixou novamente a cabeça, mas não resistiu à pergunta. – Você a ama?

- Danneel? Não exatamente. É uma longa história, deixamos para outro dia. E você? – Jensen lhe olhava e os profundos verdes perscrutavam a alma de Jared. O moreno se sentia aberto a qualquer indagação de Jensen, e não fez segredo.

- Temos um acordo, somos... – Jared nunca falara daquilo com ninguém que não fosse Misha, mas depois de tentar algo com Genevieve, e do que ele e Jared tiveram... Misha não era tão difícil. – Nós dois somos homossexuais, Jen. Temos um acordo. Não arranjamos ninguém até os 25, nossos pais querem netos. A situação fugiu do controle.

- Jared? Um acordo? Sério mesmo? Nossa... – Jensen acreditara mesmo que houvesse alguma coisa, somente amigos de verdade conseguiriam fazer uma loucura daquela dar certo.

- Pois é... Tenho uma proposta. Que tal um inocente banho juntos e dormimos. Depois pensando no que fazer com tudo isso. – Jared sorria com suas covinhas para Jensen e o loiro lhe correspondia abertamente.

- Banho inocente? Gostei. Eu sou inocente. – Ambos riram, mas Jensen olhou para o sorriso de Jared e ficou sério. – Isso não é apenas para uma noite é? – O loiro sabia que aquela pergunta já não tinha mais sentido, caso contrário Jared teria pulado em cima dele sem nem pensar. Mas ainda sim, quis fazê-la.

- Não... Com toda certeza não... – Se beijaram mais uma vez, antes de se despirem e rumarem para o banheiro.

Após um banho não tão inocente assim, com algumas bocas e mãos demais, seguido de mais uma masturbação dupla, caíram na cama, cansados e por hora, satisfeitos. Não demoraram a dormir, juntos e abraçados.

_Na manhã seguinte_

Jensen acordou pela manhã, e olhou para o lado. Jared estava virado de bruços e totalmente descoberto. Apenas uma boxer branca, emprestada pelo próprio Jensen, cobria o corpo perfeito, já um pouco desvendado pelo loiro.

Apesar de apreciar a visão, mais do que gostaria, Jensen se levantou da cama e levou as mãos à cabeça. Seu celular. Precisava de Danneel urgentemente.

O encontrou no bolso da calça. – Dan! Atende... Vamos! – Jensen parecia desesperado no corredor da casa, falando baixo para não acordar Jared.

O celular começou a tocar insistente e apesar de querer simplesmente joga-lo na parede e continuar agarrada a morena, Danneel conseguiu distinguir o toque de Jensen. Há essa hora, depois do que Gene tinha lhe contado, o loiro já estava pirando.

_- Jens?_

- Dan! Eu preciso falar com você. Eu quase fiz, ou fiz, sei lá, uma tremenda besteira. – Hora do surto. – Eu... Ai meu deus... – Jensen tinha a voz chorosa, e quase desabava, pelo que Danneel podia perceber.

- _Jens, calma. Tem uma padaria perto da casa do Mi, pelo que me lembro. Nos encontramos lá em meia hora e você me conta ok, Sr. Desespero? E tenha calma. Se você acha que fez alguma coisa, eu posso dizer, sem qualquer vergonha que fiz muito mais do que você pode imaginar. E só pra você saber, eu não me arrependo._

Ótimo. Tudo que Jensen precisava agora era terminar uma relação já construída, com uma pessoa de sua confiança , tentar começar outra e ainda por cima ter que superar todos os problemas do casamento de Jared, da homossexualidade dele e de Genevieve, e da sua própria e recém descoberta.

Vestiu-se com pressa e foi a padaria. Esperaria por Danneel lá. Não pensaria em Jared no momento.

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666666666

Pipow, depois da liberação angelical, eis que apareço novamente!

Hahahahhaha

Okok, eu sei que eu prometi que seria rápido.

E quando eu não prometo? E quando eu cumpro?

Juro que não por falta de vontade.

Mas estou alguns capítulos adiantada nessa fic (Milagre O.o) então às vezes, eu fico demorando pra postar pra dar trabalho a minha Ana.

Sabiam que ela é uma excelente continuísta? (é isso que se fala?)

Bom eu só sei que metade da fic tem nexo por causa dela.

Eu sou uma louca, mas ela me traz de volta para o eixo e faz os personagens todos serem mais concisos.

Por isso short fics são mais fáceis. Principalmente PWP...

Mas não reclamo! Adoro dar trabalho pra ela!

Só mais um comentário.

Eu posso muitas vezes fazer um Jensen um pouco tendencioso a perfeição e talvez um pouco menos Jensen do que a maioria gostaria, mas isso tem motivo!

Normalmente eu penso sempre em um Jensen do jeito que a Ana gosta (perfeito) e do jeito que eu gosto, pra zoar em ela (digamos, menos Jensen...). Ou seja, a culpa é toda da Ana, como sempre, sem sombra de dúvidas!

Hahahahhahahahahahaha

E Já que estamos falando tanto, aqui vai o cantinho da beta.

1 - Você é efeito tufão

2 - Te solta loirão srsrs

3 - Ele gosta! srsrs

4 - Vai jogar fora um presente de Deus desse fora?

5 - Sempre lindo esse loiro

6 – Quem quer um trabalho desses? Pergunta imoral? – Só pra responder: totalmente imoral e totalmente sua cara Ana! kkkk

7 - Até eu me garanto com o Jensen no colo srsrs

8 - Bem que eles podiam estar com o nariz entupido e ai nem tinha problema – Mais uma vez: kkkkkkkk

Nos vemos no próximo, mas não vou prometer nada!

Hahahahahahhha

Mil bjsssssss

Angiolleto


End file.
